Change Courts!
by Nyteness
Summary: When Girl's Volleyball and Boy's Tennis Clash, the results will be disastrous. Romance, futures and a lot more come falling down by an supposedly innocent complaint. SeigakuRegularsxOC RyoSaku, MomoAn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of Tennis or any of it's rights so don't sue me! I DO own my OCs**

**Changing Courts**

**By Nyte**

"Oi, Ochibi, what are you looking at?" Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobatic tennis player watched surprised as the youngest regular peered curiously though the green mesh. It was the third time today he had done that.

"Made made dane, Kikumaru-sempai. By the way, what are those girls digging over there?" Echizen Ryoma pointed to a group of girls digging away not too far from the Tennis courts.

"What about girls, Echizen?" Momoshiro peered bewildered at his kouhai. The day he looked at girls was the day neon pink bunnies took over the world.

"Echizen-kun is right. They've been there since practice started. Only now have they begun to get loud," Fuji looked over at them. He had noticed them a while ago and decided not to say anything.

"Probability of them getting louder: 100," Inui, the data wiz calculated. Oh boy, Probability of another head ache: 110.

"Go shut them up," Kaido growled. He was not in a good mood.

"BURNING! I'LL GET THEM TO BE QUIET!" Kawamura Takashi had a racket in his hand from playing the temporary captain. Oishi calmly took the Racket out of his hands. "Eh heh… They'll listen to you though, Oishi-san."

"I think we should go over there and talk to them. They're disturbing practice," Oishi frowned a little. Tezuka still wasn't back yet the Nationals had come and gone (with a hard fought for win) so Oishi was still stuck captain-ering the regulars. "Fifty Laps!" Oishi called to the rest of the club which immediately groaned in protest. The regular began to make their way towards the loud girls.

"Can I speak to the captain?" Oishi approached a short girl who looked to be a freshman. She had light brown hair tied up in two pigtails and bright pink eyes that matched the bubble gum she was chewing. She wore a blue white shirt and white shorts that looked a lot like what the Tennis player. The rest of girls were wearing the same thing.

"Sure, she's over there," She pointed to two girls; the taller one was paying no attention to the more energetic one who was bouncing to get her attention. "Yuki-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" Yuki stalked over, trailed by the other girl. She had long curly, silvery blond hair and annoyed light blue eyes.

"These people want to talk to the Captain," Unknown to the Tennis team, the shorter girl tipped them a broad wink.

"I'm only Vice-Captain, Shiroi Yukino, senior. Nice to meet you," She greeted coolly. "You should get back to work, eh?" She turned her glare on the shorter girl, "And slap some sunscreen on, you'll destroy your arms before the tournament."

"Wha?" Kikumaru stared blankly.

"We're Seigaku's Girls Volleyball team," The other girl piped up. She was a bit shorter than Yukino but her hair was the same length. It was dark purple, brushed over one green eye. She flashed them a huge smile. "Hinagaku Hana, Senior. It's a pleasure!"

"Oh, what kinda toothpaste do you use, Hinagaku-san?" Kikumaru was looking at her bright smile, fascinated.

"I use…" Yukino shook her head, as she shoved them away.

"Our Captain Haruko isn't hard to find, but you'll have a hard time," She shook her head. "INO!" Yukino growled at a girl slacking off in the shade. "Get your butt out there if you want to win the Nationals!"

"Yeesh, Yukino, lemme sleep," She yawned. She opened her black eyes behind trapezoid shaped glasses. "Oh, does Hana have another victim to torture? Lemme guess, they're talking about tooth paste."

"Uh huh. I don't get how she manages to make a conversation about that," The pink eyed girl laughed. "I still don't get how you manage to learn so much about us when you're sleeping, Yukino's right, you should work."

"Fine," Ino groaned, "I'm Benkyo Ino, Senior, by the way." She straitened her long black braid in a second, "Congrats on winning the Nationals, by the way."

"How-?" Inui asked, astonished.

"Gossips spreads pretty fast though the school. Besides, you came from the tennis courts didn't you? And our Captain will be hard to find, by the way," She gave a back hand wave as she picked up a shovel.

"That Ino. She's such a lazy genius," Their "tour guide" laughed. "And she always says "by the way", by the way."

"Yukino-sempai, look at the pretty birdies!" a younger girl pointed to the tree. She had light blue hair tied up in a half pony tail and curious brown eyes.

"Aomi, c'mon! We have to get this finished sooner or later," Yukino groaned.

"But the birdies!" She protested. She finally noticed the regulars standing there, befuddled. "Oh, Hello! I'm Chizu Aomi, Junior. Nice to meet you!"

"Aomi… you're getting me ticked off!" Yukino twitched. "Now come on!" She grabbed the protesting Junior by the arm and hauled her off to the sand bags.

"Sorry about that!" Another girl laughed. "Aomi's always that absent-minded– Achoo! But you shouldn't be here so why don't you just leave – Achoo! Sorry about that! I'm Mizuyuri Tsuchi, Senior – Achoo! But I don't think you need to know my name!" She had short brown hair cut in a duck butt and brown eyes switching from light to dark when she sneezed.

"Where's your captain, Mizuyuri-san?" Taka approached her.

"In plain sight! You search and you search but you never see who's right in front of your eyes," Tsuchi replied in a sing-song voice.

"She loves playing games," Aomi popped her head back in but was dragged away again by Yukino.

"She's an odd girl," Fuji remarked.

"Our Captain or Aomi-chan?" Tsuchi laughed.

"Both I guess," Fuji shrugged.

"But are you sure our captain's a girl?" Tsuchi asked with an odd glint in her eyes.

"I thought this was a girl's team?" Taka muttered. He was completely confused

"Tsuchi-sempai, sneeze already!" A dark voice growled. A gothy looking girl with black hair in a V cut in the back and brushed over one black eye in the front, glared.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Kaido growled.

"Abunai Yamiko, Junior. Hate to meet you too," She uncrossed her arms, shoved them in her pocket and spat at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaido demanded again.

"A) Tsuchi-sempai is schizophrenic when she sneezes, B) Buchou-sama is her," She stated simply, pointing.

She was pointing at their "Tour guide", the supposed freshman. She introduced herself amidst giggles, "Yamashima Haruko, Senior. Nice to meet you," All the girls started laughing at the red tennis Regulars.

"Made made dane," Echizen sighed, pulling his cap over his head to hide his embarrassment.

"What are you laughing about?" Eiji looked up quizzically.

**A/N: and CUT! How'd ya like the first installment of my first PoT fic – what'd you think? As you can tell, it will be a RegularsOC story PLUS RyoSaku and MomoAn. I'm going to do my very best to explain everything and keep my OCs away from the Mary-sue model. There will be a lot of Volleyball and Tennis in here so I'll try to explain everything as we go along and you WILL see quite a bit of the Fudomine Team and Tezuka is coming back! Hopefully the chapters will get longer so hang in and give me a review!**

**Lub, Nyte **

**P.S. Free Karupin Plushie if you can guess three or more of the Pairings besides RyoSaku and MomoAn! (It's obvious!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis! I do own my OCs, however**

**Change Courts!**

**BY Nyteness**

Ryuuzaki Sakuno watched in awe as the Tennis regulars practiced out on the court with their usual tennis skill and supremacy. However, she knew that like the rest of them, they were distracted by the amount of noise coming from the newly made Volleyball court. It would be dead silent for a moment and then there would be an eruption of cheering or shouting.

"I wish they'd just be quiet," Kaido mumbled as he served the ball over the net.

"For once I agree with you, mamushi," Momoshiro returned the serve with less power than he usually did.

"They're practicing as well. Volley ball is a very oral sport," Oishi admonished. "They support their teammates as well as call out instruct–"

"EEIIIIIIII!" Every one turned their heads towards the sound. Sakuno had raised her hands above her head and smashed the volleyball downwards.

"Sorry about that!" One of the Volleyball team members came running towards them. It was Hana from yesterday and she was slowly followed by Yamiko.

"I-It's ok," Sakuno stammered. She lowered her hands gradually.

"You've got a good block, by the way. Yamiko's too strong for her own good. She has no control by the way," Ino yawned.

"Why are you here, Ino-sempai?" Yamiko glared. "And be quiet!"

"Hi Hinagaku-chan, Abunai-san, Benkyo-san!" Eiji waved cheerily.

"You've got more potential than Hana-chan and Yukino-chan did when they started," Ino commented casually.

"Shut up! But you're right," Hana laughed.

"Hello girls," Oishi came over and waved politely, "Can you–"

"Yamiko…" What made Oishi stop was looming behind the three now terrified girls.

"Plug your ears," Everybody took the disembodied voice's word for and was glad they did when –

"I'm going to kill you! Yamiko, You smack the ball WAY too far, provoke each other to the point of no return and you almost kill one of our freshmen! Hana, you're the sempai here! C'mon! Both of you grow up! And Ino, what were you doing leaving the practice with out permission! You want to win right!" Yukino gasped for a breath as she had said all that in one breath.

"Yuki-chan, calm down," Haruko laughed. She was the only one with her ears unplugged as she got serious, "but she's right, anyone who left the court without permission must run 40 laps around the school campus!"

"Finally you take your job seriously!" Yukino sighed, "Get to it Ino, Yamiko and Hana!"

"You too, Yukino, you left the court without permission," Haruko snickered.

"B-but You did too!" the normally cool Yukino was looking rather mad.

"But I'm the _capitan_, Madame!" Haruko winked at her. She stuck out her tongue childishly at her fuming vice captain, "I gave myself permission!"

"Aren't you supposed to be setting an example, Yukino-_sempai_?" Yamiko called from where she and the others had already started.

"Why you–!" Yukino chased the laughing trio down as they made a run for it.

"Gomen nasai for the noise," She bowed. "I've got to get back to my team but good luck practicing and sorry again!" She waved as she meandered back to the trees and the remaining part of her team, whistling cheerfully as she went.

"How old is she?" Horio's uni-brow wrinkled.

"I believe she's a Senior," Fuji told them.

"I didn't even know we had a Girls Volleyball team," Kachiro said, puzzled.

"So does 99 of the school. I have next to no data on them. Only what their classmates observe of them during gym. I also see no records of their games in school bulletin boards, but believe it or not, Seigaku has one of the best Girls Indoor and Beach Volleyball teams according to a lot magazines," Inui had been mulling over this all day. It was illogical! Even the curling team posted their tournaments!

"That's odd," Eiji was perplexed as well.

"I wonder how Yamashima-sensei knew French," Ryoma murmured.

"Wasn't that English?" Momoshiro asked. These girls are getting odder by the minute.

"Nope. As expected from the number one English failure," Ryoma replied in his own special way.

"Not every one was born in the US, Ochibi!" Eiji jumped on him and noogied him.

"Kikumaru-sempai! Ow!"

"Back to work!" Oishi called from his perch in the ref's chair. The boys started working dutifully, training just as hard as they would have even though it was after the Nationals. The girl's team was distracting though, so not every one was playing at their absolute best.

Later that day, Haruko, Yukino and Hana knocked on the door to Ryuzaki Sumire's office. Sumire-sensei looked surprised as she called "enter!" but greeted them cordially anyways.

"What brings you three to my office now?" She asked as she poured them each a cup of tea. She had heard of these girls as Seigaku's equivalent to the Fudoumine Tennis team only in Volleyball because they had next to no support from anyone. The principal's rules, I guess.

"You must have heard how hard it is to find good players for our team, Ryuzaki-sensei," Haruko started.

"Yes, I have. It's unfair, the treatment," She agreed.

"Ah well, we made it far enough. We just play because we want to and in some cases, need to. We're modeled after one of your opponents, Fudomine. Our captain's our coach, like them," Hana smiled cheerily.

"But back to the issue at hand. We want to train Sakuno-chan if she wants to because she's got some pretty good skills. Ino looked into her profile and talked to some kids about her. She's got determination and she's the type of girl that would benefit from team sports," Yukino got straight to the point.

"And she's got pretty good block and spike, too," Hana added.

"This is all up to Sakuno-chan, though, we won't force her to do anything. As her grandmother, however, we just thought you had a right to know before we approached her," Haruko reassured her.

"I think that's a good idea. Sakuno would certainly benefit from it. You have my permission," Sumire nodded. Her granddaughter was the team sport type after all.

"That's great! Thank you very much Ryuzaki-sensei!" Haruko exclaimed. She, Hana and Yukino got up to leave when Sumire realized something.

"Why did you two come along?" She asked, guesturing towards Hana and Yukino.

"We're thinking of training her for beach volleyball and who better to train her than our best beach volleyball pair?" Haruko winked as she closed the door.

Ryuzaki Sumire was left in a state of confusion.

Later that day, The Volleyball team finished practice about the same time the Tennis players did, so the team thought it would be a good time to approach Sakuno.

"Ryuuzaki-chan?" Tsuchi tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh! You scared me sempai," Sakuno jumped a little, "Hai?"

"We have a proposition for you," Ino grinned, "A good one by the way,"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't corner my best friend!" Tomoko protested.

"Don't worry, Oskada-chan, we won't hurt her," Hana laughed.

"You see, we're the girl's volleyball team and we want you to consider joining," Haruko explained. "You have the skill, and frankly, you're the type of girl who would benefit from team sports instead of single sport like Tennis."

"Well, why not?" Sakuno thought about it.

"You'll be able to quit if you don't like it, so why not?" Yamiko yawned, "It's an opportunity to explore different sports, anyhow."

"Volley ball, huh? Sounds interesting," Tomoko grinned.

"We'd invite you to join, but we know about your brothers. Little siblings can be a pain; I've got two baby cousins that I'm always stuck taking care of, by the way," Ino reassured her.

"You're welcome to come to practice whenever you want though. Volleyball is a team sport," Yukino reassured her.

"Arigato gozimasu!" Tomoko bowed.

"Ano, sorry to be rude but who are you?" Sakuno asked warily.

"Sempai-tachi is forgetful!" Aomi laughed, "I'm Chizu Aomi, Junior; our captain, Yamashima Haruko, Senior; Vice Captain and half of our beach Volleyball team, Shiroi Yukino, Senior; Our setter, Mizuyuri Tsuchi, Senior; The Couch and benchwarmer, Benkyo Ino, Senior; Our spiker, Abunai Yamiko, Junior; and the other half of the Beach volleyball team, Hinagaku Hana.,"

"Nice to meet you Minna-san!" Sakuno bowed.

"Now, now, now, a few ground rules! A) Don't call us by our last names, B) It's Haruko-chan or Haruko-sempai not Haruko-buchou and that applies for every one else, and um… what else?" Haruko scratched her head a little.

"No bowing?" Hana suggested. She turned to the shocked freshmen and glomped them both.

"We're a team so we like to feel as if we've known each other forever. You'll get used to the informaility sooner or later," Yamiko shrugged, "I'm leaving," She turned around but froze as Tsuchi sneezed and grabbed her collar.

"Now, now, we've gotta welcome Sakuno-chan to the group, don't we?" She grinned sadistically. "you do remember what Ino's cooking tastes like right? It would be such a shame if you didn't come because we'd have to send you a whole box and make sure you eat it like a good little Kouhai if you don't come."

"U-um, on second thought… Where do we go?" Yamiko twitched a little as she faked a smile.

"I have an Idea! Let's go to Kawamura-sempai's sushi shop! It's really yummy," Tomo clapped her hands together as the idea struck her.

"Why not? I love sushi! And of course, you two are covering the bill right?" Haruko grinned at Yukino and Hana, who rolled their eyes but agreed. "Alright! So all we have to do is pick up An-chan and we're there!" Sakuno and Tomoko giggled a little at their new captains antics as they followed the crazy group down the street, getting more than a few stares from pedestrian.

"Hoi, Momo-chan! That's MY eel!" Eiji squealed as Momoshiro stole another on of his sushi rolls.

"How can you eat that Fuji-sempai?" Momoshiro made a face as Fuji swallowed another lime green sushi.

"They are good," He only smiled back.

"Fsssh…" Kaido was eating his sushi calmly until –

Thwack! Momoshiro hit him over the head while trying to keep his sushi away from Eiji. "Sorry, mamushi," He laughed sheepishly.

"Why you!" Kaido grabbed his collar, making him drop his eel which Kikumaru dove for.

Taka sighed as the usual squabble began. Of course, there were the calm ones, Inui, Fuji and Ryoma sitting there and eating sushi and completely ignoring the ruckus. There was Oishi running around like a mother hen, trying to stop the fight while Eiji just munched away on his precious eel. Of course, then there were the fighters. He sighed a shook his head again. What had possessed him to invite them here?

"Hello?" Everybody stopped in surprise and looked up to see Sakuno, An, Tomoko and the girls volley ball team standing in the door way.

"Welcome!" Kawamura ushered them in a led them to a table.

"Is it alright if we order buffet style?" Yukino asked, "The two of us'll cover everything," She pointed to herself and Hana.

"Alright. What would you like to start off?" Taka asked.

"Just to be on the safe side, can you give us a platter of both Nigiri and Maki? Whatever flavors you can whip up," Haruko grinned, "And some wasabi, too."

"Wasabi! NO!" Yamiko shrieked loudly.

"Calm down, you don't have to eat it, Yamiko-san," An patted the distressed girl, "I won't," She made a face that made Momoshiro laugh.

"Why not? It tastes good," Aomi blinked childishly, "Sure it's spicy but it's yummy!"

"Hoi, what are you ladies doing here?" Eiji wandered over.

"We're celebrating a new team member and a new Beach Volleyball team!" Hana made a V shape with her fingers.

"Who, Ryuuzaki-chan?" Momoshiro gaped a little.

"Yep! And they're training us to participate as a beach volleyball team!" An winked. Momoshiro turned away a little to hide a blush.

"So that's why they're here," Inui murmured. "It was highly unlikely for you come here at all."

"Tomo-chan brought us here, and I'm glad she did, this is good food, by the way," Ino shrugged as she dug into a roll.

"Thank you Kawamura-san. How do you make sushi?" Tsuchi asked curiously. Every one looked at her oddly, as if she was crazy, "What?"

"She's not sadistic at the moment," Yukino reassured the guys, "Her eyes are light brown, if they're dark, she's sadistic. Just keep her away from the pepper," She warned Taka as she followed him to the counter."

"Eh, I wonder if she'd be able to make us sushi for lunch," Ino observed, "My cooking stinks, by the way."

"No offense, Ino-sempai, but your cooking is toxic," Aomi shuddered a little as she bit into some wasabi sushi.

"It makes you work harder, why not?" Ino grinned a little as the girls all shuddered.

"Sakuno-chan, on the other hand, is an amazing cook," Tomoko announced proudly for her best friend who was blushing.

"Really, our Hime-chan can cook? That makes two on the team so if Tsuchi isn't here, we'll have some one else! Yay!" Hana glomped her happily with a mouth full of Tamago sushi.

"Oh yeah, those cakes Ryuuzaki-chan made where pretty good," Momoshiro tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"It's decided then! Sakuno-chan can make snacks for the team tomorrow!" Haruko clapped her hands together like a little child being offered candy.

"Is that all you think of, your stomach, Haruko-san?" An sweatdropped.

"sounds like our Momo-chan here!" Eiji elbowed him slyly.

"U-Urusai!" Momoshiro blushed as he protested while An only giggled.

"That's right, Tachibana-san, Momo-sempai can eat 10 burgers, 5 oversized fries and 2 cokes in one sitting and still have room for a huge meat bun," Ryoma smirked in his own bratty way. He walked between An and Sakuno as he informed An about this. The girls just gaped.

"T-That's more than Haruko-sempai and Hana-sempai combined," Aomi finally stuttered out.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro was incredibly embarrassed about this, enough to hit his annoying Kouhai in the back of the head for this. Unfortunatly, he didn't know his own strength and, well, let's just say he landed in the most compromising situation.

Mainly His and Sakuno's lips smashed together. Ryoma had put his hands out to stop the fall and Sakuno had turned around to hear what he said so the situation was a little, well, awkward, shall we say. The out burst was inevitable.

"Kawaii! Hima-chan and the prince of tennis kissing!" Haruko started bouncing around like a little girl.

"Echizen, don't you think you came on a little strong?" Oishi couldn't help but worry.

"I never knew you two were involved. Take it slow, I don't want any god kids at the moment," Yukino was inwardly laughing while keeping a poker face but she was worried about the newest and youngest team member.

"Shut up, Yuki-chan, it's just like a fairy tale," Hana admonished her with starry eyes.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Ochibi," Eiji grinned maniacly.

"Good move, Echizen!" Momoshiro cheered, completely forgetting he was responsible for there position.

"Momoshiro-kun, you pushed them into that position," An sweatdropped.

"Still, I like the chances for that couple," Ino grinned.

"Aa. Echizen-kun is enjoying it because he still hasn't pulled back. Possibility of those two ending up together: 66 percent," Inui's glasses flashed, giving him the look of a crazy doctor.

"Aww, they look cute together, don't they?" Aomi sighed.

"Indeed," Fuji had pulled out his camera and was snapping shots like mad. That pulled Ryoma out of his state of shock. He jerked away from Sakuno and pulled his hat down to hide his deepening blush. Sakuno just touched her lips gingerly.

"Can I have a copy of that picture?" Tsuchi leaned over them with fearsome look in her dark eyes.

"Kawamura-sempai, do you have pepper?" Yamiko asked. He handed her a sprinkler. "Here you go, Tsuchi-sempai," she made everybody around Tsuchi sneeze, including herself.

"Arigato, miko-chan," She smiled benignly.

"Don't call me that sempai," Yamiko blushed.

"That name doesn't fit you," Kaido snorted.

"Oi, Mamushi, thanks to you, I lost my sushi!" Momoshiro had finally realized that.

"Mamushi? How stupid," She retorted.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

"Looks like Kaido's found another person to argue with," Eiji reflected as the two began to squabble.

"Possiblity of them killing each other: 75 percent," Inui recorded in his ever present evil green book.

"We should step in before they do, we need Yamiko for the Nationals," Yukino got up slowely but Ino held her down.

"Chillax, Yuki-chan," Ino drawled, "This'll be good for Yamiko, there's a light in her eyes that I haven't seen for a long time. Plus, her fists aren't clutched so she's not doing anything. Your data is wrong, Inui-san, by the way," She added with a self satisfied smirk.

"B-But, I can't be wrong!" Inui protested. "The data points right at an inevitable clash."

"Kaido-san is too nice to hit a girl, judging by the way he gave us our distance yesterday. I wouldn't put it past Yamiko, though. However it doesn't look like she will, by the way," Ino concluded, "Therefore, the possibility of them killing each other, nil."

"B-but!" Inui stammered.

"You need to learn to read people better, Inui-san," Ino closed her eyes and nudged her glasses as she said this, a little smile playing on her lips.

"Looks like some one can get Inui-sempai mad," Momoshiro grinned.

"I wouldn't put it past Ino-san to. She's an annoying genius that can get under any one's skin, especially the way she always says by the way," Ann laughed. She noticed Momoshiro stealing furtive glances at her sushi as she talked so she pushed the plate towards him, "You can have it. I've already eaten."

"Honto?" When she nodded, he dug in. "Arigato Tachibana-imouto!"

"My name is An!" She exclaimed, exasperated as Momoshiro concentrated on the food.

"So then Kikumaru come streaming down the doorway, with white hair like an old man. Oishi also happened to enter the girls change room once," Fuji and Aomi were swapping humiliating stories of their team members.

"Hehehe!" Aomi giggled, "Well, there was this one time where Hana-sempai mistaked an old woman for Yukino, You wouldn't believed how humiliated she was and Yukino-sempai got so mad that she forced her to eat Ino-sempai's cooking for a whole week! I have a picture." She rummaged around in her backpack a bit before pulling out a picture album and she flipped to the page of where Hana looked like she was continuously bowing to an old women and Yukino in the back ground, looking very scary.

"You take pictures?" Fuji inquired, a little surprised.

"I like to take snapshots of all our tournament and matches. I think I have one for every match," Aomi blushed a little.

"Say, Aomi-chan is that THE scrap book?" Hana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! Do I have any other ones?" She responded, a little perplexed. Yukino and Hana turned white, bright red and then screamed simultaneously.

"DON'T SHOW THOSE PICTURES!"

"I've already seen the one of the old women," Fuji reassured her.

"Those are nothing… Aomi-chan, you show those and I will go after you with a knife. I'm sure Kawamura-san won't mind." Hana cracked her knuckles.

" You mean these?" She flipped to another page in the book that showed the two playing Beach volley ball in really skimpy bathing suits. She held it out of their reach as she explain what had happened. "Those two were playing against some really perverted guys so we blacked mailed them into wearing these. They took two points before the blood loss was too much." All the girls minus Hana and Yukino were rolling around in laughter while most of the guys had nosebleeds.

"Put those away, Aomi-chan, before we have to pay Kawamura-san for his blood stained tables," Haruko laughed.

"Ok!" As Aomi shut the book up, another picture fell out. "Oops!"

" Here," Fuji picked it up and handed it to her but his eyes flew wide open.

"What's wrong Fuji-sempai?" Momoshiro asked though a mouthful of food.

"Oh! Gomen, you weren't supposed to see that!" Aomi laughed a little.

"Not THAT picture," Yamiko gawked. Her aura turned ugly.

"NO WAY. You said you had burnt it!" Ino shrieked, complety losing control.

"AOMI-CHAN!" An joined in. All the regulars minus Ryoma looked over the petrified Fuji's shoulder. They gawked for a second before they fell over, huge amounts of blood pooling down their faces.

"AOMI YOU'RE DEAD!" Aomi backed towards the door as all the girls besides Sakuno and Tomoko advanced on her. She jumped a little and ran for her life down the street with a horde of angry Volleyball girls on her heels.

"That is so immodest of sempai-tachi!" Tomoko gasped. She had pried the picture from the knocked out Fuji's hand and looked at it.

"What is it?" Sakuno started giggling when she saw the picture. It was all the girls including An but no Aomi in a line, dancing the Macarena in skimpy bathing suits with their posteriors facing the camera. Aomi had caught the horrified expressions to perfection.

**A/N Well! How'd you like it? I try to keep things pretty good, but the picture I couldn't help! Poor Regulars are Ecchi!  
**

**As always, leave a review for me. I run on reviews, nya.**

**Lub, Nyte**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue! OC's are MINE!**

**Change courts!**

**By Nyte**

"One, two, three!" Hana counted as Sakuno, Tomoko and An played Pepper, "Under, over, spike! There you go!" She clapped as the three younger students sat down, exhausted.

"Mou, Hana-senpai, this is tough!" Tomoko complained as she accepted a water bottle.

"Just be glad you don't have to go through this five days a week. When our coach trained us, it was all seven days," Hana laughed.

"Yeah, Mom was a slave driver." Yukino agreed.

"Just how long have you two known each other?" An asked, curious.

"Since we were in our nappies," Hana laughed. "Our families are old friends."

"Enough with the gab, I want you three against us two. Give it your all," Yukino ordered cheerfully. She and Hana positioned themselves on the court but the three students were still sitting there, gasping for breath.

"Hoi, hoi, they're right! Give them a break!" Eiji and Oishi materialized through the trees, followed by Momoshiro and Ryoma.

"What are you guys doing here?" An asked in surprise.

"We finished early. I could ask you the same thing, Tachibana-imouto," Momoshiro replied.

"Haruko gave us the day off, so we're teaching these three," Hana grinned.

"The lazy bums who won't even get their bums off the bench to play a real game for once," Yukino glared at them playfully.

"Please give us a rest, onegai!" Sakuno gasped a little.

"Ryuuzaki's right, you need to warm up a little," Ryoma yawned, "Why don't you play Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai?"

"We were planning to warm up during the game but if your that protective of your little Hime-chan, then why not?" Hana winked before she pulled off her track pants to reveal shorts.

"With all due respect, senpai, Urusai," Ryoma muttered.

"Aw, you wound me," Hana grinned, putting a hand over her heart playfully

"You guys can go change over there," Yukino pointed to the bathroom nearby. Eiji and Oishi grabbed their things as they followed her order.

"I swear I'm going to kill Ochibi," Eiji muttered to his partner.

"We've played before, it's not that bad," Oishi reasoned. They emerged from the sunlight to see Hana and Yukino already bumping the ball back and forth.

"Here you go, Oishi-san. You're going to want to warm up, since your working on Yukino-chan and Hana-chan's playing field," An tossed him a ball as she groped for her blue towel, "Where's my water bottle?"

"Right here! Catch!" Momoshiro threw her a light blue water bottle which she caught deftly.

"Arigato," She smiled back at the blushing Power player, "Game to commence in 2 minutes!" She announced t the players.

"That's not nearly enough time, An-chan!" Hana protested.

"Suck it up!" An stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah! Senpai-tachi didn't give us enough of a break so we won't give you enough of a warm up!" Tomoko called.

"You're no fun, Tomo-chan," Hana pouted at them, which only made her and Sakuno laugh.

"I'm not the slave driver. Anyways, game to commence. One Partner, approach the ref, me!" An commanded. Hana put away their ball as Yukino and Oishi walked over to her, "Heads or tails?" She asked.

"Tails," Oishi shrugged.

"Heads. Yukino-chan, do you want to pick a side or serve?" An asked, "One set match up, up to five."

We'll pick. Get your butt over here, Hana-chan!" She called.

"Coming!" She sprinted across the court to her partner.

"Let's play a fair game," Yukino shook hands with Oishi as Hana did with Eiji.

"Go easy on us!" Eiji rubbed the back of his head and laughed. The pairs got into the positions as Oishi served underhand. Yukino bumped it straight back over, right in front of Oishi.

"Mine!" Kikumaru punched the ball from behind him, straight into the net, "Gomen, gomen!" He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Point to Seigaku's Dreamers!" An called.

"Dreamers?" Momoshiro echoed.

"It's Yukino-chan and Hana-chan's team name that they use in tournaments," An explained, "I'm calling Oishi-san and Kikumaru-san Golden pair. 1-0, Yukino to serve!"

"Ha!" Yukino over handed it straight towards Oishi who caught it with a bump. His partner grabbed the opportunity and spiked it between Yukino and Hana, who both missed it.

"I guess practice is over," Hana smirked. She and Yukino got a completely different look in their eyes as they crouched lower in their ready positions.

"1-1, Kikumaru to serve!" Kikumaru smashed it overhand where Hana caught it. She bumped it, Yukino set it and Hana spiked it for another point.

"2-1, Hana to serve!" "Point to Dreamers, 3-1!" "Point to Dreamers 4-1!"

"Sugoi, Yukino-senpai and Hana-senpai are getting points pretty quickly. It's match point already." Momoshiro observed.

"Switch! Oishi to serve!" An called.

"What?" Ryoma frowned.

"When the server gets a certain number of consecutive serves, they rotate and the serve gets passed to the other team. At least, I think that's what senpai told me," Sakuno frowned a bit, biting her lip worriedly.

"You're absolutely correct Sakuno," Yukino praised her while keeping her eyes trained on the ball.

"Yuki!" Hana exclaimed as she dove for the ball. She hit it over the net where Eiji caught it

"Sorry!" Yukino apologized as she got ready for the next shot. Eiji set it up for Oishi who approached the net. Yukino got ready to jump and did when Oishi faked a spike but instead set it, leaving her back completely open for a hit, which Kikumaru took and spiked it over her head, scoring them a point.

"Yes!" Eiji cheered as he and Oishi high-fived. Hana and Yukino only shared a nod.

"4-2 for Dreamers! Kikumaru to serve!" An called. Kikumaru hit it in an overhand serve that Hana nearly missed. She hit it over in the same fashion she did last point. Again, Kikumaru set it near the net and when Oishi faked a spike and set it again for Eiji to spike. This time however, Yukino jumped much higher and managed to spike it on her way down to earn a point.

"Sugoi, that was high!" Sakuno gasped. "It's true that most volleyball players can jump pretty high, but Yukino-senpai was at least her body length above the net!"

"Momoshiro's dunk smash is almost that high," Everyone swung around at the sound of the voice to find the person they least expected.

It was their Captain, Tezuka Kiminitsu, back from the dead (or Germany, what ever you want to call it.)

"Buchou!" Momoshiro gasped.

"Tezuka! Welcome back," Oishi exclaimed.

"Wai! Tezuka-Buchou, you're back!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Tezuka-senpai!" Tomo and Sakuno bowed.

"Finally you're back, buchou," Ryoma snorted with a smile on his face, hidden by the cap.

"Welcome back, Tezuka-san," An smiled

"Ah. It's good to be back. Congratulations on winning the Nationals," A ghost of a smile was soon covered by a disapproving frown, "Why aren't you all at practice? Were you soft on them, Oishi?"

"Iie. Most clubs had taken the day off so I gave them a light practice. Everybody left early," Oishi explained.

"What are you doing here, then? The last time I checked there wasn't a Volleyball court," Tezuka asked.

"That would be us," Yukino stepped forward, "My name is Shiroi Yukino, Vice Captain of the Seigaku girls Volleyball team and this is my teammate, Hinagaku Hana. We just got relocated here."

"Aa," He nodded, "I hope they were no trouble," he bowed.

"None at all, Tezuka-san. We were having a friendly match which Yuki and I WON!" She stuck her tongue out at Eiji teasingly.

"Shaddup! You guys are professionals! We're amateurs," Eiji whined.

"I see. Oishi, come with me and give me an update. I need to see Ryuuzaki-sensei anyways," Tezuka motioned for him to follow.

"Ja ne, Minna-san," Oishi waved.

"Well that's a downer. Forget practice, wanna go get some candy? I'm feeling for a sugar high," Hana yawned.

"Oh boy. You guys had better not come or you might end up in jail tomorrow morning. Do you guys mind walking these girls home? I don't want them to get mugged," Yukino asked.

"Sure. Come on, Tachibana-Imouto!" Momoshiro turned away.

"Don't call me that!" She screeched as he followed him.

"I think I live in your direction, Osakada-chan. Let's go," Eiji waved, "Ja minna!"

"Arigato Kikumaru-senpai,"

"That leaves you two. Have fun and keep it clean!" Hana winked and waved as she followed her partner out.

"Let's go, Ryuuzaki," Ryoma turned in the direction of the exit.

"A-Arigato, Ryoma-kun," She bowed, "You don't have to. Yukino-senpai's a bit too protective of me and every one else on the team. Some times the other girls call her the okaa-san of the team," She smiled a little.

"Personally, I don't want Shiroi-senpai after my skin, so don't worry about it. Besides, with your sense of direction, I'm not surprised," He replied gruffly, "Now let's go,"

"H-Hai!" She followed behind him, like she always had.

"Hey, An?" Momoshiro said out of the blue. He unconsciously rubbed his sweaty palms as he gulped a little. They had walked back to her house in almost complete silence, mainly because An was tired and well, our dearest, over confident power player was nervous.

The question he had been meaning to ask for a very long while: Since he had saved her from those Hyotei freaks, in fact. It was only now that the feelings had become a little over whelming… maybe a lot more than that. He liked her… A lot.

"What is it Momoshiro-kun?" An asked. She wiped a hand against her forehead.

"Well…, Um…, that is…, I…, oh never mind," He sighed. For once, he was able to force the words through the lump the size of a melon in his throat but he couldn't actually ask her.

"Momoshiro-kun, is something wrong? You've been acting strange since we left," An stopped and felt his forehead gingerly, "You don't have a fever do you?"

"N-N-No, It's just…"

"Just what?" She asked him, her dark blue eyes wide open and concerned.

"Just… Just- IlikeyoualotandIwantyoutobemygirlfriend!" Momoshiro blurted out in one breath, looking like a fire siren.

"Y-You want me to – Wait! Momoshiro-kun!" An watched helplessly as the tall tennis player ran away. She sighed. The one time the guys she liked asked her out and she had to be a bozo and answered too slow. She bonked herself over the head. So stupid!

"An-chan, you're home. How was practice?" Tachibana Kippei greeted his sister at the gate.

"It was good. Hana-chan and Yukino-chan say we'll be ready for a tournament in two weeks," An smiled. "I'm going up to room ok? Call me when dinner's ready," An waved. No matter how much she loved her Onii-chan, she couldn't face him right now. As soon as she got into her room she collapsed on her bed and hugged her pillow. Where was she going to get the courage to tell Momoshiro that she liked him back?

Ryoma and Sakuno walked in complete silence for a long time until they reached the end of Sakuno's street. "You know Ryuuzaki, you do better in Volleyball then you do in Tennis. You should just quit the tennis club and join the Volleyball club,"

"I-I was thinking of doing that," Sakuno ducked her head slightly, "I think I could do better in tennis if the girls were more, well family-ish. But tennis is a lonely sport if you don't do doubles and even then…"

"Tennis is lonely. You're not the type for that kind of sport," Ryoma stated bluntly.

"I like being on the volleyball court because you have to rely on your partner more. You have time to do things and a very deep understanding of each other," Sakuno bit her lip, "Even when you're playing beach volleyball, you still need to rely on each other."

"The girl's Volleyball team is one big happy family, eh?" Ryoma almost laughed at the idea.

"It's true!" Sakuno exclaimed, "Haruko-senpai is the laid back and childish mother, Yuki-senpai is the grumpy and concerned aunt while Hana-senpai is the big cousin that tells the aunt not to worry, Tsuchi-senpai and Ino-senpai are the sisters in university, Aomi-senpai and Yamiko-senpai are the sisters in High school, while Tomo-chan and An-chan are with me. They all treat me like the baby sister though."

"Interesting," Ryoma had not caught a word of what she said, but he had to be polite. Not that he ever bothered before, "All the more reason for you to go to the Volleyball club."

"You really think so? I've been having a hard time deciding." Sakuno bit her lip a little, "I mean, I don't want to desert the Tennis club."

"I- The regulars will be fine with it," He said dismissively.

"Well…, Ano…, Alright. Thank you for your help, Ryoma-kun!" She pecked him on the cheek, and turning as red as a stop sign, ran into her house and slammed the door shut as her mom yelled at her. She let out a huge sigh and moaned as she buried her head in her hands. Why did she kiss Ryoma-kun?

**A/N: To be continued! Tezuka is finally back and things are going to get ugly. But first, some over-the-head fluff in the next chapter. It's cliché and whatever, but oh well.**

**I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC. Ryoma's hard to write, especially in romance. And to other regulars… let's not go there, hehe. If at any point in the story, you think my OC's are getting Mary-sue ish (Shudder) drop me a line and tell me. My Beta doesn't do PoT . .**

**As always, leave a review! I'm hoping to get more than three this chapter… -Winkwinknudgenudge-**

**Lub, Nyte **


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is that supposed tutor of mine?" Ino growled under her breath. Just because physics was the most historically BORING thing in the whole wide world and that idiot they called a teacher loved to hear himself speak so much to the point here he droned on and on and on so EVERYBODY fell asleep didn't mean he had to single HER out.

"Arg!" She stormed out of the library, disrupting the silence and had many people look at her oddly. Sighing, she tossed her long black braid over her shoulder as she smoothed down her plaid vest that sat over an off-white shirt. Her jeans were rumpled and messy, reflecting her completely chaotic life style as a black pen was stuck haphazardly behind her ear. She was the complete opposite of that very neat and organized guy walking straight towards her. Wait, straight towards her?

"Hello, Benkyo-san," Inui Sadahara waved politely. He looked completely immaculate with his smoothed down brown shirt and straight khakis. The Data tennis player had all his books in one arm and a neatly organized pencil case in the other. Ino wasn't even sure if it was possible to look as neat as he did.

"Why are you here, Inui-san?" She asked curiously, catching up with his long strides.

"I'm here to tutor some one and I'm afraid I'm running horribly late so if you'll excuse me…" He tried to walk by her but she stopped him with a rather silly look on her face.

"In Physics?" She grinned.

"Y- how do you know?" He stopped, astonished.

"Because I'M the one you're supposed to be tutoring," She giggled. Inui blinked (not that you could tell, Ino could just read his eyebrows) and started laughing with her.

"Shall we go?" He said, finally stopping his laughter.

"Of course," Ino was still laughing as she stepped into the library but she was immediately shushed by the librarians who frowned at her. She was still laughing but she bit her lip to stifle it.

"What's so funny?" He asked, still puzzled as he set down his books beside the mess of her things.

"I-It's just ironic, that's all," She grinned. She started shuffling her papers around, making some more space for him.

"Ok, so what do you need help with," He asked, getting down to business.

"Just explain chapters 1-9 to me and everything will be great," She pulled out her humongous green text book and plopped it onto the desk.

"You haven't learned anything all year?" Inui raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Our teacher's pathetic," She explained simply. She rested her head on her fist and stared out the window to the bright blue sky. "Go on," Ino noticed Inui staring at her, "That's how I learn,"

"Your last name doesn't suit you," He shook his head. **(Ino's last name means to study)**

"I know. I'm the black sheep of the family. My room is a danger zone, I'm lazy, and I go to Seigaku," She ticked her "problems" off her fingers.

"Where does the rest of your family go?" Inui asked.

"Cousins all go to Jyousei. Annoying little brats who think they're works of art or something," She snorted, "I don't like being called by my last name but meh, what can I do?"

"I see… Your first name doesn't suit you either," He reasoned.

"How do you think I managed to keep being me with a completely organized and over achiever family like mine?" She retorted, "I'd much rather be watching the girls play volleyball and torture them with my, er, toothsome goodies than being stuck in library."

"Speaking of the girls, where are they?" Inui couldn't help but ask.

"They're out doing something," Ino shrugged. "Though I feel sorry for whomever meets up with Hana-chan today. She probably is running on her humongous weekend supply of candy. I hope Yuki-chan locked the door. The sooner we have this done the sooner I can go to sleep so let's hurry up."

"Hai," Inui rolled his eyes, "Ino-san."

* * *

Speaking of Hana, Ino was right to fear for things. She was running on sugar; pop in fact. Hana was drinking her favourite soft drink, swinging her hot pink purse of the other arm as she walked towards a small pet shop to buy herself a pet. She got a lot of queer stares, but she supposed she made a sight. She was wearing a bright magenta jacket, a red leather skirt and high white boots, topping off the whole ensemble with a plaid baseball cap and wide mirror sunglasses. She didn't care what other people thought; she just wanted a pet, even if she was going a little shabby pet shop. 

"Hello?" She called out tentatively.

"Hello miss, what would you like to buy today?" The shop owner greeted her cheerfully.

"I want a friendly pet who I can talk to but not take too much time to take care of because I'm away from home a lot," She explained to the shop keeper.

"Can I suggest a turtle? They're not very high maintenance and they're very smart," The shop keeper suggested.

"Of course! Where are your turtles?" She asked excitedly, "It's perfect!"

"Down there," He laughed as she bounced off. _That girl reminds me of someone… speak of the devil! Here he is!_

"Hi Oyaji! I'm here to see John again!" The acrobatic tennis player of Seigaku, Kikumaru Eiji, bounced in.

"You know where he is. Just be careful, I have a paying customer looking for a pet," He laughed again when Eiji bounced off, not hearing a word he said.

"Oh they're so cute!" Hana squealed to herself. She was crouching in front of a tank, looking at the two turtles moving around inside.

"Hoi, Hinagaku-chan!" Eiji called in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to buy a pet," She explained, "It's kinda lonely at our place without our parents."

"Our?"

"Yuki-chan and I live together," She explained off-handedly.

"What! Where are your parents?" Eiji was rather taken aback.

"We both wanted to come to Japan but our parents wanted to stay in Europe. In the end, the two of us ended up moving here with Yuki's grandmother as a guardian," She was still looking at turtles, "We do a fair bit of traveling ourselves and Yuki's often away dealing with her parents that it gets kinda lonely. I just want a pet to keep me company."

"I see. Do you miss your parents?" He asked. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to live so far away from home, away from his Nee-san and his naggy but nice parents.

"Yeah, a lot, but we keep in touch and we're. Mom's going to have a new baby," She smiled a little, "To be perfectly honest, My parents give me a lot of freedom unlike Yuki's parents. I can do a lot since I've proved myself responsible but Yuki's parent's keep her under their thumb as best they can. We've been best friends forever and I've always helped her sneak out. She was always the one to keep in line in return and tell me I was too hyper, too passionate about things and I tend to run on like I am right now. Sorry If I bored you," She grinned as she turned her attention back onto the turtles.

"No, no. At least you don't rant like that annoying Atobe from Hyotei," Eiji returned her grin.

"Keigo Atobe? Oh I know him! He's the guy who broke Your Captain's arm! I still remember the moaning of the fan girls," She grumbled as she imitated them in a high-pitched squeaky voice, "Tezuka-kun's arm was broken, he died during a tennis match! He LOST!" Oh cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it."

"You're funny, Hinagaku-san," He laughed.

"Ya think? You know, my name must be a mouthful. No matter how hard they try, my family can't pronounce my Japanese name. It's always _Marguerite Lafleur_, _Daisy Flower, GänseblümchencBlume, _and_ Flor De la Margarita,_" She mimicked in a posh voice, "Every Language in my family tree except Japanese!"

"Wha?" Eiji had little question marks popping up.

"That's Hinagaku Hana in French, English, German and Spanish. My family's got roots all over the place," She explained, "Hana is really my last name but I'd much rather it as my first. My family is French but I know quite a few other languages."

"Sugoi!" Eiji was astonished.

"When you're in Europe and in Influential and rich families like mine, it's not uncommon," She blushed a little.

"I see. But it's still cool!" Eiji exclaimed, "Look, John's fighting again! Go, John! You can win!"

"Who's John?" Hana asked, puzzled as Eiji was yelling to the turtles.

"Look at the little turtle right there who's grabbing onto the other turtle's neck. You see the small one? That's John." Eiji pointed, "Hoi, Come on John!"

"Where?" Hana craned her neck a little, "Him?" She pointed.

"Yep!"

"Aww, He's so Kawaii!" She squealed. "I think I'll buy him, but after his fight. Go John!" she cheered for the diminutive turtle right besides Eiji's ear.

"Ow! I pity Shiroi-san," He winced.

* * *

The very self same "Shiroi-san" (A.K.A. Yukino) was wandering through the exhibit in the local aquarium, taking a break from said partner. She was almost the exact opposite of Hana, wearing a simple white Chinese styled shirt with her silvery blond hair spilling and cuffed black jeans. She looked very relaxed and tourist-like wearing a grey page boy hat and holding a yellow pamphlet, the only colored thing on her. Yuki had always loved Tropical fish but she was never around enough to take good care of it so she contented herself to come the exhibit weekly. Usually, she dragged Hana along but the latter was buying a pet today so Aomi had come along. Aomi was probably with the whales, however, but she had better have her cell phone on. Omph! 

"Are you ok, miss?" Someone had knocked her down as she was looking at the Fish. It was Oishi from the Tennis team, "Oh hello, Shiroi-san," He offered her his hand.

"Arigato, Oishi-san," She took his offered hand gingerly and brushed herself off. "What are you doing here?"

"A project on Marine life in Biology. Fuji and I are working together but he's in the whale section so we can cover more ground," He explained.

"I see… He might meet up with Aomi-chan… Now that would be interesting. Two sadistic little photographers. Or at least one… I swear I'm going to make her eat Ino's cooking for a month!" She fumed. She was still embarrassed about that photo back in the sushi shop but hey, someone had to be composed out of the team.

"Ah… but Aomi-chan seems so innocent," Oishi reflected.

"That's why she's sadistic. I've never heard Aomi lie before but she can leave just the right details out and she always takes the worst pictures. The Macarena was after a beach tournament," She explained, "Some one's gotta keep those girls in line and I'M always stuck doing it because Haruko's a bit… childish."

"She did strike me as that type of person. Why is she your captain?" He asked.

"Because she's the best one for the job. She built our team from scratch and pushed us all together to really become a team. Vice Captains are for chasing people around and getting them to do things right but the Captains do the real work of making a team out of individuals," Yukino pressed her cheek on the cool glass, still looking at the fish, "the girls are the family I never had."

"What about your parents?" Oishi was puzzled.

"I don't even live with them. They're both some where in England, probably sipping tea with the queen or something, pretending they know everything about their wayward daughter, Felicia White," She snorted bitterly, "No, all my parents did was worry about their image. It was crushing to their image that their daughter just decided to move off to Japan for some unfathomable reason. You should have seen the tabloids."

"Your family is rich and English?" Oishi blinked, completely confused. This girl was mysterious.

"Aa. Felicia White is my English name. It translates loosely into Yukino Shiroi. Hana's real name is Marguerite Lafleur. She and I met at one of those boring business parties when I was four. We've been best friends ever since. All those stupid affairs and balls… if I never see another poofy dress again, I'll die happy. Knowing Aomi-chan, though, it's not gonna happen." She sighed again, "But I must be boring you with all this talk about me. You've got a project to do."

"No, no, Shiroi-san, it's fine. Besides you seem to know quite a bit about the fish, you can help me," He smiled gently.

"Why not?" She shrugged, "But would you mind not calling me by my last name? It's reminds me too much of my parents, now you know my story."

"Alright, Yukino-san. Now what do you know about the fish?" He asked her.

"Well, that one over there with the shiny white scales? That's a diamond tetra and it's one of my favorites. They always looked like little stars in water," Yukino stopped for a second as she remembered something. "I should have asked Aomi-chan to take a picture!" She bonked herself on the head.

* * *

Aomi was currently feeding fish to the Orca she was playing with, tossing it fish to feed it. She kneeled at the side of the Pool, holding out a hand. The orca shook it playfully, getting her yellow rain jacket wet. 

"You silly whale, you got me all wet!" She laughed, "Hold still now, and I'll give you a fish," She ran over to the camera sitting at the side of the pool. After fiddling around with the buttons to get just the right settings, she peered through the camera lens to find no whale. "Where are you? Come out now! Arg, no fish for you!" She stormed as she set down her camera again to lure out the orca, "Come out now, little orca! That's a good girl!" she hugged he orca as he came out of the water.

"Smile!" Aomi looked up as a camera flashed and she fell backwards into the pool, "Ah, Sorry about that!"

"S'ok," She smiled as she realized who took the picture, "Ohayo, Fuji-sempai,"

"Ohayo Chizu-chan. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Aa. Where's the nearest bathroom? I have a change of clothes in my bag," She explained as she shook her hair dry.

"Aomi-chan, not again," A young women came out of a door, looking distressed.

"Sorry, Yura, but I brought a change of clothes," She reassured her.

"And a friend, I see. Is he your Boyfriend?" The women nudged Aomi slightly.

"NO! This is Fuji Sysuuke from school. It was a chance meeting, Yura!" Aomi protested.

"A chance meeting from lovers. I'm Yura, by the way, an orca trainer. I'll go get some tea since there aren't any shows for quite some time. Make yourself comfortable, Fuji-san." She smiled cheerily.

"Fuji-senpai, meet me outside in the turtle exhibit if you want to keep your ears intact. Yura is a romantic and some one who loves to hear herself talk," Aomi whispered to him.

"I think I'll stay. Oishi's counting on me to get some good pictures," Fuji said contemplating.

"I have some. Now let's go!" Aomi, still dripping water, dragged Fuji and her camera out of the whale pool. Not until they were in the Café on the other side of the aquarium did she let him go.

"Whew! That was close," She wiped her brow, only to find it still wet, "How come- Achoo!"

"You're still wet, Chizu-san. Why don't you go change and them give me a crash course on the whales?" He suggested.

"A-alright, Fuji-san," She agreed. She pulled out some clothes from the drawstring bag from underneath the rain jacket and ran into the girl's washroom. Fuji ordered some hot chocolate as he waited.

"I'm back! Is that hot chocolate?" She sniffed. Aomi had changed into a belly baring blue halter top and jean Capri's. He big brown eyes were looking eagerly for the source of the aroma and her unbound blue hair spilled over her shoulders, framing her eyes.

"Aa. I thought you'd be cold so I ordered something to warm you up," He smiled at her.

"Arigato, Fuji-senpai! I'll pay you back," She promised as she took the hot cup, "Ouch!"

"No need, it's a senpai's responsibility to look out for a kouhai," He smiled.

"That's what all senpais say. Yuki-senpai, Hana-senpai, Haruko-senpai, Nice Tsuchi-senpai, and those boys who stopped me in the hall," She ticked them off her fingers, holding the cup in one hand.

"Those boys?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. They told me my shirt was buttoned too high," She nodded.

"What! They were trying to make a move on you?" He exclaimed.

"No, they were just trying to help me out. Isn't there a rule against shirts being buttoned too high?" Aomi mused, puzzled.

"I don't think so. I think they were just trying to take advantage of you, Chizu-chan," He relaxed a little.

"That's what senpai-tachi always say, that people like to take advantage of me. Even Yamiko-chan says that. She also says I'm naïve," She nodded, "I know that Yamiko-chan always seem so tough but she's a big softie when it comes to kids."

"Really? I never would have guessed," Fuji's smile grew bigger.

"Yep. Of course, she'd never want me to tell you this or she'd explode. Anyways, what happened to the whales? I have them in my bag," Aomi reached into the blue drawstring bag from which she extracted her clothes from. She pulled out a cute pink photo album with sparkly white volleyballs and a bunch of other girly thing posted on the cover and started laughing.

"Oops! I brought the wrong album!" Aomi grinned, "This is the one is the volleyball album!"

"Really? Let me see," Fuji turned the photo album towards himself and started flipping through them. He could get some pretty good blackmail on them, maybe to get them to be quiet for once. Oh yes, all the possibilities… Inner Fuji chuckled.

"I'll bring you the whale photo on Monday, but I guess you might as well see these pictures now just to see how well I photographer," She smiled charmingly.

"Of course. Just to see how well you take pictures," Aomi drew her chair over to Fuji's side of the small coffee table they shared, "See, that's when Yamiko first joined our team and Ino became a benchwarmer. We had a huge celebration at a candy store and since Yukino was a bit, er, incapacitated… Tsuchi had to take over and calm every one else."

"Is that Shiroi-san?" He asked, pointing to a colorless blur on the picture.

"Aa. She had too much candy so Tsuchi-senpai is hiding. Yuki-senpai doesn't get sugar high very often, but when she does, she's a million times worse than Hana-senpai, who is pretty bad," Aomi laughed. The rest of the shop was looking oddly at the two but neither cared as they swapped stories and pictures about their teammates.

* * *

The temporary caretaker and second most sane person on the Volleyball team was standing outside Kawamura sushi, looking at the sign curiously. 

"Hello Mizuyuri-san, what are you doing?" Taka was surprised to the schizophrenic Volleyball player outside their family store.

"I-I saw the help wanted sign here as I passed and I was thinking of working here," She explained, "I need a bit of an extra cash flow." Tsuchi ducked her head a little, fingering her second hand jacket.

"I see… Well come on! Pops will love you," He smiled as he opened the curtain and let her in.

"A-arigato!" She followed him in shyly.

"Dad! We have an applicant for the help!" he called. The older Kawamura appeared through the door way, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Hello! Welcome to Kawamura sushi! I understand you want to apply for the job?" He asked her kindly.

"Hai! I can cook some sushi types and I learn very quickly," She bowed, "Just I'd appreciate it if you don't let stay around pepper. I tend to change personalities when I sneeze."

"Well, You're hired! We'll discuss your pay later and we only need you three days a week so that should be pretty fair, ne?" He smiled at her, "go change into this in the back, and Taka here will give you a hand,"

"H-Hai! Arigato gozaimasu!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the uniform. She came out wearing the white robe and tied her short brown hair back with a length of rope like Taka and his father, "So where do I start?"

"How about just for today, Taka shows you the ropes and we'll see what you can do, ok?"

"Hai!" Tsuchi smiled.

"Why don't you help me move the carp from the truck and then we'll experiment," Taka smiled at her. She nodded in response and followed him out to the back where he passed her a box of fish.

"Omph," She exclaimed not expecting the weight.

"Is it too heavy?" He exclaimed, worried.

"Of course not!" she reassured him cheerfully, "Haruko would be so ashamed of me if I wasn't able to handle the weight. You couldn't imagine the amount of weight lifting Yuki made us go through."

"Is Yamashima-san hard on you?" He asked as he handed her another box.

"Exact opposite. It's Hana and Yuki-chan who actually train us, but Haruko made us a real team. There's a humongous difference. Yuki-chan makes able to cover for each other but Haruko-chan makes us use out potential to the maximum. That's why Ino's on bench so not to get in our way but she can advise us from the bench and Haruko always carries a packet of pepper, just in case we need to be more aggressive." She laughed a little, "My dark side always seemed to scare people away from me… My own father left me because of that."

"I don't think your other side is dark… it seems more like er, the opposite of what you are right now. Whoever thinks otherwise is narrow minded and cruel," Taka reassured her.

"Thank you very much, Kawamura-san. It helps to know other people think like that," Tsuchi smiled through her tears, "It's hard to know that some one you love will turn on you for reasons like that… Okaa-san never got over it."

"It's alright," Taka patted her shoulder reassuringly, "there will always be someone there for you."

"Arigato, Kawamura-san," She smiled, her grin a little watery.

"Hey are you two going to stand around all day?" Kawamura's father called.

"Hai, Kawamura-san!" Tsuchi exclaimed.

"Good…" He waved as he walked back into the store.

"Um, Mizuyuri-san, were you talking about me or my father? It was kind of confusing," Taka scratched his head sheepishly.

"Your father. I can see why," She laughed.

"I see. Why don't you just call me Taka? It's easier," He suggested.

"Alright. But only if you call me Tsuchi, Taka-san," She responded childishly, "and I'd like to apologize in advance for anything my alter ego says, I don't mean it. She usually says something that could come out of Yamiko-chan's mouth"

"It's alright, I know." He waved it off. From that point on, they worked in a comfortable silence, talking and laughing when they were creating sushi and creating a deep bond of friendship as they worked.

* * *

The gothic Volleyball player was enjoying her own little run down the street to improve her lack of stamina. She wore a black t-shirt and black jogging pants as she bopped her head to the heavy metal rock coming from the ear phones hanging around her head. She was running with out a destination in mind, she just wanted to run far enough to appease Yukino-senpai who made sure she ran. 

"Watch where you're going!" She bumped into another person who was running at the same speed as her.

"Whatever," She replied carelessly, not even looking down. She was already making her way down the street, continuing to listen to her music.

"Hey! Get back here! I want an apology!" whomever she ha knocked down was a persistent jerk, because he continued to follow her. She growled and sped up her pace. This guy was annoying! She made a rude sign over her shoulder.

"Why you-!" Even though she had her ear phones on, she could still hear that guy roaring. He caught up with her, running shoulder to shoulder with her. Yamiko rudely shoved the guy with her elbow and sped up once again but still he ran on par with her.

"Screw off!" She swore at him. She finally got a good look at the person who was following her. It was that snake person from the tennis team, Kaido! "Why are you here?"

"You knocked me over, brain dead!" He growled.

"Can't hear you, girly man!" She sing-songed as she ran past him.

"Arg! Damn Onna!" He roared as she sped up. He followed her for three miles across town until she was worn out. She didn't want to bring him to her house so she could relax or her older sisters would freak so she started jogging to the Volleyball court. By then, she was completely immersed in the rock CDs Yukino had brought back from England. She was just mindlessly listening to the foreign words and not noticing anything but her two feet and where they were leading her.

"Hello Abunai-san!" The rental person waved as she entered and made her way the courts. Everyone seemed to know her and two little twin girls ran up to her.

"Yamiko-nee!" They cried simutaionously.

"Sora-chan, Seiko-chan!" She looked surprised and happy at the same time. "I didn't expect to see you two squirts here!"

"An-chan is here! She and another really nice girl came, along with some two scary boys," They nodded cutely.

"Really? That's neat! Can you tell them I'm here?" She asked them.

"Sure!" They stopped for a second when they saw Kaido, "Who's he, Nee-chan?"

"I'm Kaido, Kaoru Kaido, nice to meet you," He squatted down eye level with them and tried to smile. They just looked at him for a second before glomping him.

"I'm Sora!"

"I'm Seiko!"

"N-Nice to meet you too," He was choking under their pressure but he tried to hug them anyways.

"You know, you look a lot like Yamiko-nee. You both look very mean but you're very nice on the inside. We'll see you, Kaoru-nii!" They waved as they ran off. He waved back and he came face to face with a laughing Yamiko.

"You are such a softie, Girly-man," She laughed.

"Urusai," He growled.

"Anyways, since you came all the way here, why don't you come and play with us? It'll be… interesting as we completely annihilate you," She grinned sadistically.

"I don't want to be stuck with those two, I'm leaving," He growled.

"Do you even know where you are?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…Fine I'll stay," He sighed, "But don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Look who's talking, you're playing on my turf now!" She growled.

"Hey! I'm no newbie at this!" He protested as he followed her into the gym.

"Whatev, girly-man," She grinned.

"Yamiko-chan!" An waved to her from across the gym.

"Ohayo Yamiko-senpai," Sakuno smiled.

"Hi An, hi squirt," She greeted them nonchalantly, "Where's your stuff? I need to put my CD player down."

"Listening to the CDs Yuki-chan got from England again? Do you understand a word of what they scream?" An laughed.

"Nope. But neither can Yuki-senpai or Hana-senpai can so who cares?" She shrugged. As she set down her CD player, she remembered something "Oh right, girly-man is also here. Him from the tennis club."

"Who's girly-man?" Momoshiro asked, overhearing the odd conversation.

"Him," Yamiko pointed over her shoulder to a seething Kaido.

"Urusai!" He growled, blushing, "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say, girly-man," She grinned as she flexed her shoulder and elbows, "You guys wanna go girls Vs. Guys?"

"Mada Mada Dane, Yamiko-senpai," Ryoma yawned.

"Ryoma-kun, why did you drag Momochan-senpai down here if you aren't going to play?" Sakuno asked blankly.

"Yeah, Echizen, why?" Momoshiro grinned, "Or is it just you can't play?"

"You know very well I can. Even Ryuuzaki seen me," Ryoma scoffed.

"Ah, I remember! You and Kaido-senpai beat the golden retriever person and his son!" Sakuno exclaimed as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"No way, not him! They are such perverts!" An growled.

"You know them?" Momoshiro asked, puzzled.

"If I'm not very much mistaken, those two were the ones who tried to feel Yuki-senpai and Hana-senpai up. They're also the ones who passed out from blood loss against them," An explained.

"And if they're all you can brag about is that, you've got no chance against us," Yamiko Yawned.

"Ano, senpai, is it possible to play three on three?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"Of course it is, Squirt," Yamiko scoffed, "The officials just like even numbers better,"

"Are we playing or not?" Kaido growled.

"Yeah, yeah girly-man. Get on the court!" She waved her hand at him.

"Momo-chan-senpai, if you-" Ryoma started threatening his senpai but Yamiko cut in.

"If you don't play Echizen, I'll tell them all about your daddy dearest. He has quite a rep with my Onee-chans," Yamiko cut in briskly.

"Fine," He sighed as he positioned himself on the court along with Momoshiro and Kaido.

"You guys take the front, I got the back covered," An and Sakuno nodded.

"This is self-judge, right?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yep!" An exclaimed brightly. "We'll give you the serve."

"You'll regret it," Momoshiro warned, confident of his strength.

"Get on with it!" Yamiko snorted as she readied herself. Sakuno smiled to herself as the match commenced. The guys were putting up a good fight and managed to score a few points against the girls but Sakuno could tell the girls weren't serious at all.

"Squirt!" Sakuno shrieked as she realized Ryoma was sending a spike at her. She put her hands into the upwards dig position and reflected it too far backwards.

"That's all you've been learning?" Ryoma aid boredly as he set himself up to serve.

"Nice try, squirt, but no cigar," Yamiko grinned, "Show him your move."

Sakuno bit her lip as she considered it. Since the senpais had realized her specialty was blocking and spiking, they had been helping her create her own move. However, it wasn't very accurate.

"You can't let Echizen-kun get away with a remark like that, no matter how much you like him," An whispered her ear. Sakuno blushed at that remark but her resolve hardened.

"Bet you Ten to one he's going to use twist, squirt," Yamiko remarked off-handedly as Ryoma hit his serve, which was a twist, "Tennis players are so predictable." She smirked as she bumped it and moved out of the way so her face wouldn't be hit.

"I'm setting you up, Sakuno-chan," An called as she set it.

"Hai!" Sakuno jumped up and spiked it. This spike was different though because she did a mid-air twist and hit the ball with her right hand, sending it right into the left corner.

"Good thing it went in, it usually doesn't," Yamiko smirked with a trace of pride.

"Your roulette actually worked! Everyone will be so proud!" An glomped her happily.

"A-Arigato," Sakuno was dazed.

"Good move, Ryuuzaki-chan," Momoshiro complimented her from the net.

"Are you going to be standing there all day or what?" Ryoma snorted, "Just give us the serve if you're going to take that long."

"Oh shut up Echizen and let the girl celebrate a little. Besides, your twist serve is completely useless in Volleyball," Kaido snorted.

"I can't believe girly-man picked up on that but he's completely right. You're just making it easier to return," Yamiko grinned.

"What?" Ryoma agreed with what Momoshiro said.

"What Yamiko-senpai means is that the twist serve in Tennis will go bounce and go straight up towards the opponents face. However, that won't work in Volleyball against a person with more than mediocre control and reflexes because all the digger has to do is bump it and it will also be a perfect set for a spiker. In Volleyball, the ball isn't supposed to touch the ground like tennis," Sakuno explained shyly.

"Well done, squirt, you actually listened to Yukino-senpai's long lectures on strategy," Yamiko grinned, "Now let's crush some male butt!" Yamiko stood ramrod straight as she spread her arms perpendicular to her body. She also lifted one foot as she grinned maniacally.

"You're serious? Well, this should be interesting," An tossed the ball in the air and hit a serve right at center, Momoshiro dug it, Ryoma set it up for him and Kaido spiked into a corner where no one was since the three girls were grouped at the front.

"Score!" Momoshiro danced around in little circles.

"NOT!" An exclaimed as she spiked it onto his head.

"What?" Kaido looked at the girls, confused. There was no way any of them could have gotten it yet Yamiko was standing in the corner where the ball should be.

"I'm a speed demon, girly-man," She smirked at him.

"I see… Yamiko-senpai's stance allowed her to move faster but she's still has to have miraculous speed to have caught that," Ryoma observed.

"That's Yamiko-chan for you there," An laughed.

"Whatever. I believe that was match point anyways," Yamiko picked up her CD player and turned it back on. She waved as she strolled out the door.

"Dammit! I still haven't got an apology!" Kaido cursed as he left. An awkward silence fell upon them that Momoshiro broke with a laugh.

"That Mamushi. If I didn't know better, I'd say he likes her," He chuckled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that Yamiko-chan likes him back," An laughed along with him.

"Um, do either of you know what time it is?" Sakuno asked.

"Fifteen minutes to twelve," Ryoma responded in a monotone, ignoring his senpais.

"Oh no! We've got to go, An-chan or we'll be late to meet Tomo-chan!" Sakuno exclaimed, worried.

"Ah, I forgot! Bye, Momoshiro-kun, bye Echizen!" With that, the two girls slung their stuff over their shoulder and ran for the door, waving as they left.

"That was odd," Momoshiro blinked.

"Uh huh," Ryoma agreed.

* * *

The two newer members of Seigaku's Volleyball team ran out the Gym door at the same time their captain set up a picnic on top of the mountain. 

"It's so cool out here," said captain, Yamashima Haruko, sighed to herself as she plopped down onto the pink blanket. She pulled her pink cardigan tighter around her to protect herself from the light breeze that was blowing. Her yellow Tank top was no help, anyways. Mom had been right; she should have worn her jeans instead of this jean skirt. Oh well, it was so pretty up here! She could see the whole city.

"Are you cold, miss?" A cool, slightly accented voice drew her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see some one offering her a jacket that read Seigaku.

"Thank you very much," she smiled as she accepted the jacket gratefully, "Are you a tennis regular at Seigaku?" She asked.

"Aa," He nodded.

"So you must be… Tezuka! Tezuka Kiminitsu!" She exclaimed.

"How do you know?" He asked her.

"It's written on your Jacket," She laughed sheepishly, "You're the actual Captain that went to Germany, right?"

"Aa," Tezuka nodded slightly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yamashima Haruko, the Captain of the girl's volleyball team," She grinned exuberantly.

"The noisy girls who just moved in? I see," He muttered.

"Well, Volleyball is a very oral sport. Sushi?" She offered him a bento.

"I've eaten already."

"Suit yourself," She shrugged as she dug in. Tezuka winced at the sight of her eating her bento like a child, getting it all over her face as well.

"You might want this," He tossed her a napkin.

"Ah, thanks, Tezuka-san," She smiled at him. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Aa," He took her up on offer. They sat in silence, comfortable silence; not the awkward type Tezuka was used to.

"Isn't that pretty?" Haruko broke the silence by pointing with her chopsticks to the city before them.

"Aa."

"This is one of my favorite places in all of Japan. I like it best in the summer time. It feels like I'm reading a book: I can see so much life before yet I'm watching it all from afar."

"Me too."

"Sorry, I guess I'm rambling," She laughed sheepishly, embarrassed by his lack of conversation.

"Not really. Especially after I've known Kikumaru so long," He shrugged.

"Kikumaru-kun is a very energetic individual who likes his toothpaste," Haruko laughed as she remembered her meeting, "You must be very proud of your team."

"Aa. I'm glad they never gave up. They did their best," Tezuka replied with a hint of print in his voice.

"I hope the girls and I can make it that far. Our finals are in a few weeks," She looked a little worried.

"The Kantou aren't that hard," he stated.

"I believe it was for your team. You left in the first match," She laughed.

"Seigaku won, didn't they?" He responded.

"I guess. But so did we!" She stuck out her tongue childishly, "Hear that, Japan? Seigaku's "Worthless" girls just kicked Kantou butt and we're at the Nationals so IN YOUR FACE!"

"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked, surprised.

"Sorry about that. I've had that bottled up in me for a very long time," She laughed sheepishly, "it just infuriates me on how that stupid Principal has no faith in us and believes we got this far with cheating! Can you believe that good for nothing sh-shoelace!" She exclaimed heatedly.

Tezuka looked at her oddly. "Why would Yoroshime-sensei be bias against you? He's loved all sports."

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear that he was replaced right after you left, about the time of the Kantou finals against Rikkaidai. The new principal, Masato, is a real sexist! He picks on any of the female teams especially the ones with really high scoring male counterparts. Our guys lost in the semi-finals in Kantou so we get treated like dirt even though we've made the Finals!" She ranted.

"You sound like a child," He remarked sternly.

"And I look like one too! No one can ever believe I'm fifteen," She scowled.

"I'm surprised your team obeys you."

"I've got my Vice to order them around. The girls know I want them to go out there, have a good time and win, so they know I let Yuki boss them around for a reason," She shrugged indifferently. "Oh, look at the Daisies!"

"They're pretty…" Tezuka shrugged.

"Want to go to the flower garden nearby? It's really nice," She asked.

"N-" Tezuka couldn't say anything else since she was dragging him by the arm, not waiting for an answer. This girl was odd.

"Look at the roses!" She exclaimed, dipping her nose in sweet scent.

"I'm not here to baby-sit, Yamashima-san," He said stiffly.

"Yeah, I know, but you look like the type that could stop and smell the roses more often," Haruko smiled at him softly. Tezuka was taken aback by the words. What did she mean by that?

* * *

**A/N: And that is all for this chapter! Whew! 6500 words. –thunk- me feel dead ..**

**This chapter was an incredibly LONG and pointless thing, but hey, you get to know the girls better here. One of my reviewers told me to work on more character development before anything spontaneous and lovey-dovey happens and well, here it is! This chapter is where they become friends and all that junk. **

**The next chapter will be a stage setter and that's where my plot really gets started. You'll notice it has been extremely slow up since I've begun.**

**Thankies to all my reviewers! That many reviews made my day.**

**Lub, Nyte**


	5. Chapter 5

"Maa, Why can't they just be quiet," Eiji fretted.

"They're celebrating… a bit too loudly, though," Oishi sighed.

"Yes… Buchou is that special," Momoshiro grinned despite himself.

"I never knew the senpai-tachi could be so… brutal," Echizen shivered a little.

"BURNING!" Taka was playing a match against Fuji but he missed and hit the ball out.

"Out!" Fuji said calmly. The only way you could tell he was annoyed was that his eyes were opened and narrowed, "Taka-san, I think you're too distracted."

"Who wouldn't be," Kaido grumbled a little as he slaked his thirst.

"I agree," Inui said, rubbing his temples.

"Just dose them with your Aozu, that should shut them up," Momoshiro joked.

"Break!" Tezuka shouted as he rubbed his temples. One day back and he already has to deal with his fangirls.

"Tezuka-sama, would you like a bottle of water?"

"No, take mine!"

"I have a towel for you Tezuka-sama!"

"Hey all of you, back off!" All the fan girls backed away from Tezuka at the sound of the high pitched, snotty voice. 'not her,' he groaned internally.

"Yoshikuni-san, please leave me alone," He ordered stiffly.

"Nonsense, 'Zuka-kun, you don't mean that, do you?" she cooed. Yoshikuni Akaya was a junior and the ugliest but richest girl in all of Seigaku, so no one dared to cross her. She had a face like a pug and a fashion sense to match. She got what she wanted, and she was the president of the Tezuka fan club so you can guess what she wanted, ne?

"Hehehehe, Tezuka-kun, you look like a pimp," A very familiar voice giggled through the green mesh. Haruko was laughing at the sight of Tezuka being swamped by girls, and very loudly as well.

"Haruko-senpai!" Sakuno and An were with her, the latter trying to control her own laughs while the former was chiding her captain.

"What? It's true!" Haruko grinned.

"Somehow, I don't think that Tezuka-san is that type of person," An giggled.

"True… he looks like he's about to explode," Haruko tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" Akaya looked down her little squashed nose to Haruko, "This is a middle school, you know."

"Training a beach volleyball team," Haruko grinned a little, "Yamashima Haruko, senior, Nice to meet you too." She made a mock bow.

"Is it the school team? Cause, you know, that little girl's from Fudoumine. She's Tachibana's little sister, right?" She grinned snottily.

"Yep. That's why she's not wearing a Jersey like Sakuno-chan and I are," Haruko rolled her eyes as she explained it like she would a third grader.

"How do you know my Onii-chan?" An asked.

"Oh, I was the one who helped you move, remember?" She grinned evilly.

"You-! Damn you!" An screeched as Sakuno held her down.

"An-chan, calm down," Haruko snapped. There was a harder edge to her voice as she turned to Ayaka, "I really don't give your opinion, so butt out. This is a training session with younger disciples and I have every right to ask you leave us alone. An-chan, go get Yukino-chan and Hana-chan. They owe you a match, no?"

"Hai, Buchou!" An nodded and ran off.

"What captain are you?" Ayaka asked idly as she tried to wipe Tezuka's face.

"Volleyball team. We're training Sakuno-chan and An-chan for other tournaments," Haruko responded casually.

"Sakuno, as in Ryuuzaki's granddaughter?" Ayaka looked up in malicious surprise, " I heard she deserted her grandmother to play Volleyball. It broke her grandmother's heart, of course, but she was too considerate for her own good." Anger flickered in Haruko's eyes as she said those words. The whole tennis club turned and watched what would happen next, afraid to breath so to draw attention to themselves. Sakuno's eyes were brimming with tears

"Say that again," It wasn't Haruko that broke the silence, but Tsuchi. Her eyes a dark, almost black, brown as she bit out the words. Behind her, the whole Volleyball team stood, stone faced and angry.

"Oh, look who it is, the crazy schizophrenic. Is she going to kill me today or tomorrow?" Ayaka pretend to act scared as she laughed at Tsuchi. Taka noticed the sad glint in her eyes as he remembered what she had told him yesterday.

"_My own father left me because of my dark side"_

"SHUT UP! YOU F-" Tsuchi exploded but Yamiko interrupted her coolly.

"Tsuchi-senpai, don't waste your breath on a pathetic little weasel," Yamiko glared at Ayaka as she said that.

"Hey, isn't that Yoshikuni-senpai?" Aomi tugged on Yukino's sleeve as she said this.

"Finally one of riff-raff knows beauty!" Ayaka smiled self satisfaction.

"Isn't she that mean, old, nasty witch who likes to pick on people because she's rich but she has the face of a pug?" Aomi continued as if she had not heard Akaya, who's face was turning purple.

"Why you! My father will sue you for this!" She screeched.

"Aomi-chan can only speak the truth," Hana shrugged nonchalantly. Her voice was casual yet it had an edge of deep satisfaction and steel in it, "And don't try to sue her you'll end up with the worst side of the deal."

"What are you going to do? Sue me?" Akaya sneered.

"Let me explain this, Hana-chan," Ino stepped in, "You keep up with celebrity gossip all over the world, right?"

"Of course, you little nerd," Ayaka sneered.

"So you'd know about Margueritte Lafleur and Felicia White, right? Daughters of a very influencial businessman and a Duke?" Ino continued, "Well, we know them, by the way."

"Oh them? Oh they're that beach volleyball pair that couldn't decide which country to play for. Ha! They wouldn't need to decide, they're so pathetic. I beat them in a game," Ayaka bragged, lying through her teeth. She got some surprised exclamations from this declaration, "Besides, how would you know those two? They're high class."

"Hey Yuki?" Hana called to disgruntled Vice-captain, "Do you remember playing this slime?"

"Can't say I do. Perhaps we should teach her what us Europeans do with big fat liars," Yuki turned her ice blue eyes on her.

"Stop bluffing, you two can't possibly be-"

"Wanna bet?" Haruko grinned maliciously.

"Sure. I'll even leave all the Tennis club alone for ONE WHOLE DAY." She sneered. All her little followers gasped. In their minds, that was the biggest sacrifice that their leader could make.

"Ok… Introduce yourselves, girls," She mock bowed to Hana and Yukino.

"Merci beaucoup, Capitan. Je suis Margueritte Lafleur, Mais je ne suis pas enchante" She bowed. (Thank you very much, Captain. I am Margueritte Lafleur but I am not pleased to meet you, in French)

"I totally agree with the statement. And I am Felicia… Shiroi," Yukino said in English.

"Not Felicia White! Told you so!" Ayaka grinned.

"Yoshikuni-senpai, White means Shiroi in Japanese," Ryoma explained simply.

"Well… well… well… I'm not leaving!" Ayaka screamed, frusturated.

"My, my, we got your promise on tape," Ino fiddled with an mp3 player from England. She hit play as they heard the bet again.

"_Wanna bet?"_

"_Sure. I'll even leave the Tennis club alone for ONE WHOLE DAY" _

"We could very easily charge you for falsification and harassment. My family lawyer is one of the best," Hana's eyes glinted with a deep resolve.

"And mine is too," Yukino added, expressionless, "Your father will squashed like a bug."

"You might not even be Felicia White!" Ayaka stormed, refusing to give up.

"You know about Felicia's High jump Volleyball ability, right?" Yamiko rolled her eyes, "Watch."

"What do you- EEEEEEEEE!" Ayaka screamed as Yukino landed right in front of her. Every body looked at her in awe since she had jumped right over the fence separating the two.

"Shoot, I hate jumping that high. Bloody god," She swore as she winced a little. She had lightly sprained her left ankle.

"Height of jump: Aproximately Four metres!" Inui gasped a little.

"That is with a pole," She allowed a slight smile cross her face as she pointed to the stiff Hana.

"I'll never get used to you doing that," Hana complain.

"Suck it up, Hinagaku," She grinned.

"Fine, You're Felicia but she has no proof that she's who she claims to be!" Ayaka said grudgingly, not giving up without a fight.

"Alright, if the fact that I can speak perfect French doesn't say anything, I'll show you my birthmark," She brushed away her long purple hair to show a flower mark by her ear.

"B-"

"You know what, with all due respect, senpai, Shut up. You've got enough proof. Now get your riff-raff out of here before I go ballistic," Yamiko spat out between her gritted teeth.

"B-"

"Go," Tsuchi pointed grimly to the gates.

"And I'm no push over when it comes to fighting," Yukino balled her fists.

"Leave or I'll unleash my whole team on you," Haruko had the final word.

"FINE!" Angrily, Ayaka stormed out of the courts while every one breathed a sigh of relief.

"Arigato gozaimasu for helping us, Yamashima-san," Tezuka bowed formally.

"I wasn't doing it for you," The hard edge remaining in her voice shocked everyone, "She stepped over the line when she insulted An-chan and Sakuno-chan."

"We'll leave you now," Yukino bowed formally before she followed the girls away silently.

"That was unexpected." Ryoma remarked coolly.

"I never knew Hana-senpai and Yukino-senpai were Gaijin. They speak Japanese pretty well," Momoshiro reflected

"I noticed there was something wrong with their accents but they hid it well. I couldn't guess the country," Inui fiddled with his glasses.

"I knew! Hana-chan told me!" Eiji bounced up and down.

"Aa. Me two, Yukino-san told me as well," Oishi added.

"When was this?" Fuji's customary smiled widened a bit.

"She bought John. It was an accident we met, that's all!" Eiji protested.

"I met Yukino-san at the Aquarium for a biology project. She was a lot more open then," Oishi explained.

"Open, eh, Oishi-senpai?" Momoshiro grinned.

"Momo!" Oishi had the grace to blush.

"By the way, Momoshiro-senpai, why did you stutter and blush when Tachibana-san asked you if you wanted to play Volleyball with her and Ryuuzaki? I never asked you that, did I?" Fuji saw the hidden smirk Ryoma wore as he asked the question.

"Really? Well, well, well… does our little Momo have a crush?" Fuji grin grew even wider.

"F-Fuji-senpai!" Momo turned crimson.

"Hey, hey Fuji, leave poor Momo alone," Oishi admonished, "Besides, I heard you spent quite a bit of time with Chizu-chan in the Aquarium."

"How did you find that out?" Fuji's smirk lessened a little.

"Just a hunch. Yukino-san told me that she was here and in the whale department as well," Oishi said casually.

"Oh yes, that was fun. She fell into the pool after a snapped a picture and then dragged me halfway across the Aquarium to the café," Fuji shrugged a little.

"Hey, at least it was the girl dragging the guy, not the guy following the girl like a sick puppy," Momoshiro joked.

"Urusai!" Kaido growled, "She owed me something!"

"So you admit it!" Momoshiro laughed.

"Urusai!" They two got into their inevitable squabble. Tezuka rubbed his temples in sheer frustration.

"I owed you nothing, girly man!" Everyone turned to see the sound of the voice. Yamiko was leaning against a tree, smirking, "And we beat your butts yesterday."

"You did not!" Kaido protested.

"Did too, Girly-man!" She stuck her tongue out.

"That's enough!" Tezuka shouted, completely frusturated.

"Sorry, Tezuka-senpai," She wandered away with a shrug, slinging on her earphones.

"Tezuka, I'm sorry but I have to go," Inui called as he packed up his bag, "I've got tutoring."

"Alright, go," Tezuka's temples were seriously throbbing, "We might as well just stop practice anyways. You may go."

"Arigato, Tezuka-buchou!" The whole club bowed as they chattered and left for the change rooms.

"Gee, are you always such a stick in the mud Tezuka-kun?" Haruko wandered over with her hands behind her head.

"No, I'm not," He wanted to just relax and then figure out what to do with those noisy girls. They were distracting his team.

"Oh well… Hey, you wanna go grab a drink?" She offered.

"No. I don't have time for your silly antics today," He said coldly, more than he intended.

"Alrighty," She shrugged. Only Yukino and Hana could see the slight tinge of hurt in her eyes.

"Wanna come for burgers with us, Haruko?" Hana offered. "I don't wanna pay for these two bottomless pits!"

"They only bottomless pit is you, Hana-chan," An sweatdropped.

"An's right. Besides, I promised I'd hang out with Masaya if I had time," Haruko slung her stuff over her shoulder and left, "Ja!"

"Are you guys coming?" Hana asked Eiji, Momoshiro and Ryoma.

"Sure, why not? We usually do anyways," Eijki shrugged indifferently.

"Eh! Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro groaned.

"What? I'm hungry!" He whined, making everyone laugh.

"What are we waiting for?" Sakuno laughed a little.

"You're coming, right Ryoma?" Momoshiro asked a little forcefully.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged, not caring.

"Then off we go!" Eiji exclaimed happily. Hana and him walked in front of their companions, chattering on and on about who knows what. Behind them however, it was very, very quiet. Sakuno and Ryoma where being their selves, saying nothing, but An and Momoshiro were quiet because of embarrassment. Needless to say, it was awkward.

"You guys are as silent as a grave!" Hana called back. She and Eiji stopped and waited for them.

"Why are you so slow today?" Eiji whined.

"Gomen, Kikumaru-senpai," Sakuno ducked her head shyly and continued to walk forward.

"Look where you walk, Hime-chan or you might just-" Hana never got to finish her sentence as Sakuno ran straight into a pole.

"Gomen!" She exclaimed.

"We really need to work on your apologizing and your coordination, Hime-chan," Hana shook her head as she helped Sakuno up. Hot tears whelled in Sakuno's eyes as she got up.

"Ne, Hinagaku-senpai, you have no tact," Ryoma muttered.

"Gee, so protective of your little Hime-chan, ne?" Hana grinned a little, "But you're right, Echizen-kun, I am Tactless. Sorry, Hime-chan. Besides, I can't tell you guys your bgi news if you cry."

"A-alright, Hana-senpai," Sakuno wiped away her tears and got up.

"We're he-re!" Hana called, stretching like a cat, "I'll order since I'm paying."

"You don't have to Hinagaku-chan," Eiji protested.

"I've got more than enough money. Besides, this is An-chan and Hime-chan's little party so chill," She waved nonchalantly as she slung out her purse.

"Don't try to argue with her. Her parent's give her a huge allowance and she's as stubborn as a bull. Believe me, we've tried," An grinned as the guys looked a little shocked.

"Here we go: 20 burgers, 10 fries and 6 drinks," Hana set down a tower of food on the table for everyone, "Dig in!"

"Itadakimasu!" They started wolfing down the huge amount of food.

"So what was the announcement, Hana-senpai?" Sakuno asked.

"Well," Hana gulped down a huge wad of Hamburger she was chewing, "Yuki and I think you're ready to play some actual games, as in tournament! Isn't that great?"

"Yay! Congratulations," Eiji glomped them both, "when's your first game?"

"Ask Hana. This is great! We finally get to play!" An exclaimed happily as she punched her fist in the air.

"We don't know just yet, but we're thinking end of this week," Hana smiled. She was glad An was happy but it looks like her team member looked a little anxious, "What's wrong, Hime-chan?"

"Well, um, I don't think I'm ready," Sakuno muttered.

"Why not? It's going to be an amateur competition and you and An have better harmony than any one else. Besides, you technique is amazing. What do you have to worry about?" Hana tried to reassure her.

"Well, what if we lose horribly? I don't want to disappoint anyone," Sakuno's lower lip started to quiver.

"Don't worry about that. When Yuki and I first started, we failed miserably," Hana patted her on the head, "Besides, you guys know each other's patterns so you're way better off than most of your opponents."

"Besides, you beat us," Momoshiro pointed out.

"But Yamiko-senpai was there," Sakuno muttered.

"Yamiko-chan didn't do very much until the end. C'mon Sakuno!" An whined, "next year you'll be playing for Seigaku! The least you could do is try, ok?"

"Alright," Sakuno gave in.

"Yes!" Hana grinned, "So starting tomorrow you'll be working with us a lot more, ok? You're going to be the main focus!"

"Don't you have the Nationals to worry about?" Ryoma frowned.

"Ryoma-kun is right, you shouldn't waste your time," Doubt crept into Sakuno's eyes.

"Course we do! But unlike tennis, team bonding is a huge part of the game," Hana scolded him.

"Now look what you've done, you've made Ryuuzaki-chan sad," Eiji bonked him over the head, Say sorry!"

"Gomen, Ryuuzaki," He muttered.

Tears clouded Sakuno's vision. Ryoma-kun thought she was useless! She could hear it in his voice. Why'd he always call her Ryuuzaki, anyways?

"I just remembered I had to leave early. Thank you, Hana-senpai for the food. Ja ne, minna-san!" Sakuno said in a rush. She ran out the door and pushed passed a bunch of people, just wanting to leave.

"Go after her Echizen," Hana ordered.

"Why me?" He grumbled.

"because you made her sad, now you have to make sure she doesn't bump into anyone," An explain.

"But why would she care what I thought?" Typical clueless Ryoma.

"Boys," Hana and An sighed simutainiously.

"GO before I sick the whole Villeyball team on you, it won't be pretty," Hana ordered, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"Im going, I'm going!" Ryoma hurried along the same path as Sakuno, not wanting to be left behind with the angry girls.

"Took him a while," An snorted.

"I know! Echizen is so mean to girls. He's gone on a date with Ryuuzaki-chan before and yet he's so cold to her!" Momoshiro ranted.

"Really!" Hana's one visible Green eye grew wide as she drew her chair nearer, "Tell me what happened, Momo-chan. I insist as your senpai!"

"Me too!" Eiji grinned. And so, Momoshiro passed the time telling a very elaborated upon (Read: falsified) version of the time Ryoma took Sakuno to the stringer. Ryoma, however, was in a pretty deep pickle with said girl.

"Ryuuzaki!" Ryoma exclaimed. Where in the world is she?

"Ryoma-kun…" Ryoma's sensitive ears picked up a soft voice whispering his name.

"Ryuuzaki?" Tentatively, he turned his head towards the sound, "What are you going here?"

"Ryoma-kun!" She looked up shocked. Ryoma cringed a little. Some how, he knew he was responsible for her red eyes, "Please leave me alone."

"C'mon. We have to get back. The others are worried," He grunted, turning away.

"Not you?" Sakuno couldn't help but whisper to herself.

"What?" Ryoma asked, not catching what she said.

"Nothing," Sakuno shook her head, "I don't want to go back."

"Do you want Hinagaku-senpai get mad? Let's go!" Ryoma grimaced.

"Hana-senpai will understand," She shrugged. Ryoma had never seen Sakuno so cold, "I'm staying."

"Please, Ryuuzaki?" He asked. Ryoma wouldn't beg.

"No! Why do you care?" She looked him straight in the eyes, letting all her emotions show. Ryoma was shocked. Shy, gentle Ryuuzaki was staring fiercely at him with so much determination and hurt it nearly toppled him.

"Ryuuzaki, this isn't like you," He retorted. This couldn't be the timid girl he had known so well.

"How would you know? You don't even know my first name!" Sakuno couldn't care less that Ryoma was right. She was so tired of this!

"Sakuno, let's just go. It feels too... different without you," Ryoma sighed, hoping she'd take the hint. Sakuno was taken aback by the sudden use of her first name and the slight pleading undertone Ryoma used. He was right, though, Hana-senpai would get mad.

"Alright," She murmured softly as she walked back with him to the burger shop. This time however, she didn't walk behind him, but beside him.

h1 

"Typical Hana-senpai," Yamiko shook her head, "I'm leaving, Ja!" She waved as she started jogging in one direction, hard rock blaring from her ear phones.

"Me too. Sayonara, minna-san," Kaido bowed formally and left as well.

"That isn't Kaido's normal way home," Inui observed, "He usually goes that way."

"He probably changed directions because Yamiko-chan's going his usual way," Ino snickered, "I can't believe they go the same way. They have so much in commen, by the way."

"Right… anyways, shall we go?" Inui asked Ino.

"Sure, why not? See ya, Minna-san," She stuck her hands behind her head and followed Inui in the direction of the library.

"Well, it's been fun," Aomi waved, "Are you coming, Fuji-senpai?"

"Hai," He smiled at her.

"Where are you two going?" Yukino asked surprised, "I thought Aomi-chan were coming with me to the Aquarium."

"Chizu-chan owes me some photographs," Fuji explained, "I'm sure Oishi will be happy to accompany you since he's heading that way as well."

"Oh yes," Oishi blushed a little, "well, why not?"

"Then it's settled. See ya!" Aomi grinned as she tugged Fuji away.

"We also need to be going of Dad will get mad," Taka said sheepishly as he and Tsuchi left together.

"Bye!" Oishi waved. He faced his quiet partner cheerfully, "What's wrong?"

"Somehow, I think our captain likes yours. She looked pretty hurt when he turned her down," Yukino frowned a little.

"Don't worry, Tezuka's just… well… girl-impaired. Beside great tennis skills, that's the other thing he shares with Echizen-kun," Oishi sighed.

"Sou ka," She muttered.

"I wonder where Tezuka got left to anyways?" Oishi frowned a little.

"Who cares?" Yukino snorted. Right now, she wasn't feeling very charitable towards the Captain of the Seigaku Tennis team, "let's go."

"Hai," In comfortable silence, the two made their way down the long streets towards the Aquarium.

h1 

"I see. Thank you for telling me this, Tezuka-kun," A short and plump man was staring out the window. Tezuka stood to attention as he spoke.

"You will address the issue, Masato-sensei?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes, yes, of course. We can't have our National level team failing, now can we?" Masato grinned. There was an evil glint in his eyes that Tezuka didn't care to know the reason for.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Tezuka bowed as he left.

"At long last…" Masato smirked as he stared out the window to the Volleyball court, "They'll finally get what's coming to them."

**A/N: The end! This is one of my first Cliffhangers and I'm afraid you'll find many more as the story goes on. But on the other hand, if you don't review, you'll never solve this cliffhanger:P.**

**I hope you like this chapter. This was just a little more character development except for the last bit which was setting the stage for where the going gets tough, very tough. I hope you like the part where Sakuno decides to get more back bone and Ryoma finally starts using her real name and they weren't too OOC.**

**So, leave a review and the next chapter will come out soon, hopefully.**

**Lub,**

**Nyte**


	6. Chapter 6

"Um, Excuse me, sensei," Oishi, Tezuka, Hana, Yukino, Haruko and the rest of their class all looked up to see a freshman standing in the door. They had Math at the moment and the Sensei had been droning on and on about stupid Algebra until the freshman had come.

"Yes?" Sensei looked over her half moon glasses to the trembling girl.

"Yamashima Haruko and Shiroi Yukino are to come to the office. The principle wants to see them," She blurted out.

"Can't this wait?" Sensei grumbled, "This is an important lesson for their exams."

"I'm afraid Masato-sensei cannot wait. He insisted on this," Murmurs rippled through the class at the young girl's words. What could the principle want with those two?

"I wonder what Masato-sensei needs with them?" Oishi murmured to Tezuka. The latter said nothing. Hana's eyes, however, were as hard as steel.

"We'll be down in a second," Haruko nodded curtly.

"Wait just a second Yamashima-san, you can't-" Sensei was interrupted by Yukino who followed Haruko out the door.

"If you want to keep your job, sensei, I suggest you let us go," With that, the door snapped shut. An out break of chattering came as soon as they left. Sensei was left stiff and silent, gaping at the door. It was then Oishi noticed something was wrong with Hana.

"Are you alright, Hinagaku-chan?" He asked, worried.

"Don't touch me," She spat. The words came out as ice. Oishi recoiled and was about to ask when sensei finally came to and ordered quiet. The lesson continued but Oishi couldn't pay attention. He was too puzzled.

When the bell rang for lunch, people started filtering out a little, stretching their legs and taking a break from the long, tiring lessons. Oishi and Tezuka quickly finished their lunch and made their way down to the Tennis court like they normally did. It was too hard to remain in Class for lunch because of Tezuka's many fan girls. The others had the same problem so they all met at the tennis court, just for fun.

"Yo!" Fuji called in greeting.

"Hoi, Hoi!" Eiji waved as well.

"Hello, senpai-tachi!" Momoshiro acknowledged them. Greetings were returned and given as the tennis regulars settled in to a few practice games. For once, it was quiet, just like it was before the Volleyball girls came. Tezuka was satisfied. This was the true power of Seigaku.

"By the way, I wonder where the girls are." Eiji questioned idly after practice. There had been no noise from the court like there usually was since the girls liked to practice during lunch as well.

"Especially with Ryuuzaki-chan and Tachibana-imouto's Tournament coming up," Momoshiro frowned.

"Eiji, Momo, let's go. The bell is about to ring," Oishi called.

"Coming!" With one last look behind them, Eiji and Momo walked into the school, blissfully unaware of the solemn girls not too far away.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"That's it for the day!" Tezuka called, satisfied after a very good practice. Everyone was doing their best.

"Yay! Another early ended practice!" Eiji cheered, "Wanna go for burgers, Oishi?"

"Actually, I wanted to see what was wrong with Hinagaku-chan. She was acting strange this morning," Oishi replied, packing up his stuff.

"We'll come with you," Eiji grinned, much to the chagrin of both Momoshiro and Ryoma.

"I'm coming as well. Ino-san is late," Inui frowned. He didn't want to waste more time than he had to.

"Let's go then- oh look, it's Osakada-chan, Tachibana-chan and Ryuuzaki-chan," Oishi saw the two girls farther away from the tennis court in the opposite direction of the Volleyball court.

"I wonder what they're doing over there." Ryoma asked to no one in particular.

"Let's go find out," Eiji waved enthusiastically to the girls, who caught the ball and waited for them too catch up. Tomoko's and An's expression changed to disgust while Sakuno's became confusion.

"K-Konnichiwa minna-san," Sakuno bowed hesitantly. Tomoko and An ignored them and started bumping the ball back and forth again, "Tomo-chan, An-chan…"

"What's the matter?" Eiji asked, puzzled by their odd behavior.

"What's the matter! What's the matter?" Tomoko exploded. She walked right up to Momoshiro and started prodding his chest, "You guys destroy so many dreams and futures and ask us what the matter is! I can't believe you'd sink that low."

"Tomo-chan, calm down," Sakuno tried to calm down her friend.

"Humph!" She whirled around and started spiking a ball to An, who kept digging.

"Gomen nasai," Sakuno bowed, "By the way, An-chan and mine's first game is on Saturday. I hope you can come." She was about to hand them a flyer when An exploded.

"NO! I don't want them going to or game! They'll screw everything up like they did already!" An exploded. She missed the spike Tomoko gave her and the ball bounced across the field.

"But why?" Momoshiro asked.

"What did we do?" Oishi asked. He was clearly puzzled.

"Don't act all innocent. You were the reason that none of the girls have anything anymore," An growled, "I hate you all, especially you, Momoshiro!"

"What!" Momoshiro's eyes flew open.

"You heard me. I can't believe I even considered going out with a traitor like you," An spat. She took one last glance at them and ran away. Tomoko glared at them once more and followed An, not bothering to say good-bye.

"Gomen, Minna-san," Sakuno bowed once more and picked up the ball. She followed her friends across the field, looking incredibly sad as she left.

"What was that all about, senpai?" Kaido wandered over. He had been taking a jog around the premises when he had heard An explode at Momoshiro.

"Let's just say it wasn't pretty," Eiji grimaced as he kneeled down to the collapsed Momoshiro's level, "You alright, Momo?"

"What did I do?" Momoshiro was muttering incoherently. His eyes were sad, tears just waiting to fall, "What happened?" He wasn't listening to anyone.

"I'll stay with him. You might want to go to the Volleyball court, Inui-senpai, if you're still looking for Benkyo-senpai. She also might be able to shed some light on this," Ryoma advised. He was truly worried for the power tennis player whose heart just got broken but of course, being Ryoma, he didn't let it show.

"Of course," They left the two behind, crossing over the Tennis courts to reach the Volleyball court. On the way, they bumped into Tezuka who was talking to Sumire.

"Excuse us Ryuuzaki-sensei," Oishi smiled.

"What happened over there? Osakada-chan seemed pretty upset as well as that other girl," Sumire asked. She had heard the two yelling from the courts.

"They seemed extremely upset about something. Something about destroying so many dreams and futures," Oishi replied.

"Is that so? I'll have a word with Sakuno. In the mean time, you might want to speak with their buchou," Sumire advised, "She could probably tell you what's happened."

"Hai. We're on our way now," Oishi nodded. They made their way to the line of trees that hid the Volleyball court from view.

"Hello?" Eiji called.

"We're here," Hana's calm tone responded. They saw her, Haruko, Yukino, Yamiko and Ino standing in the middle of the court, looking quite grim. All five turned an icy cold glare on all five of the guys.

"What's wrong? Where's everyone else?" Oishi asked, concerned.

"Home. There was no need to come today, as you should know," Yukino bit back. Her blue eyes were chips of ice, but they were red rimmed, since she'd been crying.

"By the way, did you enjoy your quiet practices?" Ino asked mockingly.

"Of course," Inui blinked, confused, "Ino-san, you're late for-"

"I could care less," She cut him off bitterly, "I don't want to go any where with you, you filthy traitor. Not now or ever, by the way." Behind her glasses, her black seemed to be filled with unshed tears.

"Not you too! Tachibana-chan and Osakada-chan said the same thing! What did we do?" Eiji whined. This was too much! He couldn't understand this!

"What did you do! What do you think you did? You lying curs destroyed so much, half brained idiots who backstabbed us! You lying deceitful, dense, dim witted, brainless, _stupide, méchante, sexiste, cochon!_You-" Hana raged. Her balled fist was shaking, as if she wanted to punch them then and there.

"Hana, that's enough," Yukino ordered, "Though I completely agree with the pig part," She glared at the guys

"Je suis certain n'il y a pas du chocon plus horrible comme vous!" Hana screeched (I'm certain there aren't any pig more horrible than you, in French)

"What are you saying, Hinagaku-senpai? We didn't do anything!" Kaido protested.

"Didn't do anything!" Yamiko screeched. She went completely ballistic as she lunged towards Kaido and tackled him down, "Bakayarou!" Desperately she slapped him over and over again.

"Get off him!" Inui shouted, "He's innocent!"

"Innocent! None of you are innocent!" Ino launched herself at Inui, biting and scratching his arm. Inui winced as he turned around and grabbed her wrists. Still Ino scratched him with her long nails.

"Ino! You're acting completely Illogically!" Inui bellowed. He locked her in his arms, trying to keep her from hurting anyone.

"Let me go! I could care less about being logical right now!" She half sobbed as she pounded on his chest. The raw hurt and anger in her voice tugged at Inui's heart strings.

Hana's eyes hardened. She advanced towards Ino to help her out but Eiji grabbed her wrists. Violently, she twisted her wrist in an attempt to break free, "Let me go!"

"Not until you explain to me what's going on!" Eiji responded fiercely. He hugged her against his chest, burrowing his face in her shoulder. Hana stopped struggling and let the tears pour down her face. They fell onto Eiji's cheek as she was reduced to a sobbing mess.

"Let me go," She whispered brokenly. Hana didn't know what she wanted; for him to let her go or for him to hold her like this forever.

Yukino bristled as her feral instincts came into play. Her friends were reduced to complete messes and they couldn't fight back for some stupid reason. Growling, she advanced towards them.

"Don't, Yukino-san," Oishi's voice broke through the red haze she was seeing. He grabbed her wrist to keep her from going any further.

"Yarou," She hissed. Oishi got a good look at her eyes, which had become red like hell's fire.

"Don't do anything rash," Oishi warned.

"Rash?" Yukino cried. She lunged as Oishi as he caught her other wrist, holding her an arms length away from her. She felt tears leaking out her eyes as she felt so helpless, held there. _No_ she couldn't be helpless again. She bent her elbows and tackled Oishi, letting him collapse to the ground.

Haruko watch this all sadly, not saying a word. She knew the girls were being unreasonable, but she couldn't do anything. She was as broken as they were inside and she knew they wouldn't listen to her if she said anything.

"You should do something, Yamashima," Haruko snapped out of her trance to see Tezuka standing there, looking grave. Anger boiled in her. That filthy hypocrite! He was probably the one who started this. He was the one who destroyed their dream and their futures!

"Why don't you!" She spat back. He looked taken aback by her rough and angry response.

"My team isn't going ballistic like yours. As captain, you should do something or you'd be a substandard couch as well," Tezuka criticized. He didn't see the angry spark in her dull pink eyes.

"You know what Tezuka? You sicken me," Haruko growled. She turn towards him and brought her knee to his family jewels. Tezuka bowled over in shock as he winced in pain.

"Tezuka-buchou!" Eiji exclaimed, looking towards them and at the same time letting Hana go. Kaido and Inui turned his head as well towards the captain, forgetting about the girls they held in their arms.

Ino saw an opportunity to get free. She reached up and slapped Inui with all her might, knocking his glasses off. Shocked, Inui did nothing as Ino squeezed her eyes closed and ran away. Yamiko froze, as if she suddenly lost all energy. When Kaido turned back to her, her eyes had lost all life and her black hair hung limply, brushing his face. When he removed her from above him, she made no move to resist. It was as if she had just become a puppet with no puppeteer.

"Let's go," Haruko barked. She hoisted Yamiko over her shoulder while Yukino did the same to Hana. They started moving away from the guys, not looking back.

"What?" Eiji trailed off as they left. He hoisted Oishi over his shoulder as he watched her back.

"Traitor…" Hana whispered.

The remaining guys watched their back with just one question floating through their minds: _What did we do?_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, Taka was approaching the sushi shop, whistling happily. He was happy that Tezuka had let them go early so he had left without Tsuchi because he didn't want to disturb her practice.

"Excuse me," Taka blink in surprise as the girl he was thinking about nearly bowled him over.

"Tsuchi-san? Where are you going?" Taka asked.

"Gomen, Kawamura-san, Sayonara," She bowed and kept running down the streets, not even looking at him.

"Poor girl," Taka's dad came out of the sushi shop, wiping his hands.

"What happen?" He asked.

"She quit, saying she had another job lined up for her. Somehow, I get the feeling that's not it," Taka's father frowned a little, "Maybe it's something that happened at school? She was crying when she came in."

"I wouldn't know," Taka frowned after her, worry creasing his brow.

"Oh well. I was really fond of that girl," Taka's father shrugged, "Well, time's a wasting. Get to your chores, boy!" Taka absently started following his fathers orders, ducking into the shop to start chopping. His thoughts were clouded with Tsuchi. She didn't look like the girl who could let a job go easily. What had happened?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, Haruko, Yukino and Hana were making their way down the hall, getting a lot of dirty looks from the female population. They ignored it, stepping over the feet stuck out to trip them and paying no attention to the many times their hair was pulled. Whispers surrounded them which they tried to ignore.

"Did you hear? Those three attacked the regulars!"

"I know! Who'd do that? I heard the blond one put Oishi-kun into the hospital for broken bones!"

"They're the ones that were Seigaku's Volleyball team."

"Yeah right. I bet they lost at the prefectures."

"What a waste of time."

"I bet they were disqualified before the tournament because they were so bad."

"I can't take anymore!" Hana suddenly exploded.

"If you put one of your dirty fingers near my hair again, so help me I will make use of my martial arts lessons," Yukino growled as a freshman made to pull one of Yukino's blond curls. The young girl whimpered but grew bold.

"You hurt the regulars!" She cried, pointing accusingly at them.

"Oh Mon Dieu!" Hana threw up her hands.

"I'm glad we've registered that fact, now, can we move go?" Haruko snapped. She had completely lost her childishness, literally over night.

"So you admit it! I knew it!" Akaya crowed.

"Not you, Yoshikuni," Yukino growled.

"I can drag you to court for that! HA!" Akaya crowed.

"Lookie here, pug-queen, you can only do that if the victim is severely injured. Now if you don't mind, we're going in," Hana snapped. She opened the screen door to their English class but Akaya wouldn't let them through.

"Oishi-san was put in the hospital because of her!" Ayaka jabbed a finger at Yukino.

"Oh for Pete sakes!" Yukino exclaimed in English. "I'm bloody sick and tired of you all ranting about you precious regulars! They can go to hell for all I care! Our Volleyball team has just been shut down and that's all you talk about: those god forsaken regulars!"

"Oishi-san is standing at the end of the Hallway, along with Kikumaru and Echizen. He looks perfectly fine to me," Haruko brushed passed her, not even bothering to look in their way. Hana and Yukino followed her in, completely ignoring the shocked look on Ayaka's face.

"What did she say, Ochibi?" Eiji asked. They had heard Yukino's rant from down the hall as well.

"She says that the Volleyball team is shut down and that she and the rest of the team hate you," Echizen translated loosely, "What happened when you went to go see them, senpai?"

"It wasn't pretty. Kaido got two bruises from Abunai-chan continuously slapping him and Inui got one from Benkyo-san. Tezuka got kneed as well. Eiji was the only that escaped unscathed.

"What happened to you, Oishi-senpai?" Echizen asked.

"He has a big honking bruise, right there," Eiji pointed at Oishi's stomach.

"It's nothing big, but it'll need a few days to heal," Oishi shrugged, "Did you say that the Volleyball team was shut down?"

"According to Yukino-senpai," Echizen nodded the affirmative.

"So that explains what they were so mad about!" Eiji exclaimed, "but why is it our fault?"

"I don't know, but I know that we'll be late if we don't get to class soon," Oishi waved goodbye to his friends as he also made his way into class. As soon as he set foot into the class room, however, he was mobbed by fan girls.

"Are you alright, Oishi-kun?"

"Can you walk?"

"Which bone did you break?"

"Which one of those nasty girls hit you?"

"Wh-"

"SHUT UP!" Yukino shouted in English. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Well, Shiroi-san you know your English quite well, well enough to interrupt class, no?" Sensei was annoyed by the interruption.

"As a matter a fact, yes I do," Yukino retorted, "it's my mother tongue."

"Well, since you know it so well, why don't you engage in a debate with Oishi-san, since you both decided to disturb the class?" The teacher snapped irritably.

"Gladly. What shall the topic be?" Yukino responded. She sounded bored, as if this was a waste of time.

"Let's see… traitors," The teacher smirked.

"Alright then," Yukino took a deep breath and started ranting in English, "Traitors are no good cowards that destroy every shard of humanity in their subject. Just backstabbing someone once, is enough to destroy them. I have no respect for them just like I have no respect for the Seigaku Tennis regulars. Is that enough sensei?"

"Y-Yes," Yukino turned on her heel and stalk out the door. Facing the class again, Sensei was determined to keep the debate running. "Would anyone like to take Shiroi-san's place?"

"I will," Hana stood.

"Very well. Oishi-kun, you will begin," Sensei nodded for him to start.

"Traitor is a mind frame," Oishi started in broken English, "It is what people think, not necessarily what people are."

"I disagree," Hana snapped, "Traitor is a name for people who have broken a promise like lying cheaters they are. While it does depend on perspective, it doesn't erase the hurt that a traitor will cause. It's like the hurt that the regulars piled on us."

"You may leave, Hinagaku-chan," Sensei nodded to her. Hana thanked her as she rushed out the door.

"So, who do you think won the debate?" Sensei asked as Oishi sat down.

"Hinagaku-san and Shiroi-san, definitely!" A murmur of agreement rippled through the class.

"I never knew they could speak English so well!"

"Yeah, they're amazing!"

Outside, Hana and Yukino were listening glumly.

"All we had to do blurt out some our thoughts in a different language, eh?" Hana muttered gloomily.

"These are one of the reasons I'll be glad to be gone from Japan at the end of this year," Yukino growled.

"Aa," Hana agreed, not knowing that Oishi was listening to their conversation from the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The bell rang for lunch as students came pouring out of their class rooms to enjoy the warm summer temperatures. They were relaxing all over the lawn, taking advantage of their free time. Fuji was no exception to this example. He was wandering in a more secluded area with many shaded trees, just enjoying the day. Wandering mindlessly, he saw Aomi swinging on a nearby swing.

"Hello, Aomi-chan!" He called. She didn't respond, just kept looking down at her feet. He approached her slowly and started pushing her on the swing, "What's the matter?"

"Please stop, Fuji-senpai," He stopped pushing her when he heard her whisper softly.

"What's the matter Aomi-chan?" He was shocked. They had become good friends over the short span of time they had known each other. He kneeled in front of her, just to be met with the sight of her tear streaked face.

"Please leave me alone," She begged, not looking at him.

"Why?" Fuji demanded.

"Fuji-senpai!" Both turned around to see Momoshiro running towards them.

"Sayonara," Aomi whispered. She ran the opposite direction, letting the tears flow down her face.

"What is it Momo?" Fuji asked, a little annoyed.

"Oishi-senpai is calling everyone to the courts concerning our neighbors. Is everything alright with Chizu-san?" He panted.

"I wish I knew. She refused to talk to me." Fuji sighed a little, "Well, let's go. Better not keep Oishi waiting.

"Hai," Together, they made their way to the Courts where the rest of the regulars were gathered.

"What's the meeting for, Oishi-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"I called it. I wanted to tell you that the girls will no longer be operating near us. It is for both clubs benefit," Tezuka stated simply, "I asked for a transfer."

"That makes sense. They were a bit loud," Fuji nodded.

"But why would they be so upset about it?" Eiji wondered.

"It's not logical," Inui murmured. He was wearing a patch on his cheek where Ino slapped him

"True. I wonder why Shiroi-senpai cursed us all in the hallway and said the team was dissolved," Ryoma wondered idly.

"What?" Tezuka frowned.

"She what?" Kaido asked, surprised. He was also wearing a patch, on both cheeks though.

"She seemed quite upset," Oishi frowned.

"I think we should investigate," Eiji proclaimed.

"You can," Tezuka shrugged.

"Actually, who has contact with those girls? I don't," Eiji rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Not me," Oishi shook his head.

"Not me," Tezuka shook his as well.

"Some how, I don't think I do either," Ryoma yawned.

"Nope," Momoshiro shook his head, still getting over his rejection.

"Are you kidding?" Kaido snorted.

"I don't either," Fuji shook his head.

"Tsuchi-san quit yesterday, so I don't," Taka shook his head as well.

"Looks I'll have to talk to Ino-san," Inui pushed up his glasses.

"Alright, Inui! We'll be counting on you," Eiji grinned.

"Hai," He nodded.

"I have to be going, senpai-tachi. I have to eat my lunch," Kaido excused himself, glaring at Momo.

"Don't look at me like that! Oishi-senpai said it was urgent!" Momoshiro protested. The two Juniors walked away, bickering all over again. Ryoma wandered away as the others also bade goodbye. Nobody felt like playing tennis today.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After school, Inui packed up his books and was about to leave when the Physics teacher called him back. "Inui-san!"

"Hai, sensei?" He responded.

"Thank you so much for working with Benkyo-chan this week. She has caught to us so she will no longer need a tutor. She also asked me to give this to you," The teacher handed him a slip of paper.

"Arigato Sensei," he bowed.

"Off you go now," the teacher dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Inui bowed once more before he closed the door, reading the address on the outside. _To Seigaku tennis Regulars…_

"I'll show this to them outside," Inui muttered to himself.

"Hoi!" Out side, practice was in full swing. Eiji and Oishi were playing at their best, having a lot of fun doing it as well. Ryoma and Fuji were also playing against each other.

"You're late," Tezuka reprimanded Inui as he approached.

"I was held up by sensei. He also gave me this, from the girls," Inui handed him the note.

"Interesting," Tezuka noted. Oishi and Eiji finished the game in a tiebreaker but Eiji won, 7-6. They congratulated each other on a job well done.

"What's that, buchou?" Eiji asked.

"It's a note from the girls, apparently," Tezuka replied.

"What does it say?" Oishi asked curiously.

"I don't know," Tezuka confessed.

"Open it!" Eiji urged. Almost all the regulars crowded around Tezuka as he opened it up.

"Dearest (not) Seigaku shonen," Inui red aloud. The hand writing was choppy and messy, much like Ino's.

_It has come to my attention that we can no longer trust you. You see, when we moved here, we were hoping you'd be the decent type that puts up with a bit of noise. After all, you were our last hope. I suppose I should explain this to you._

_We started in the Gym, next to the guy's team, but they kicked us out because Haruko wouldn't date their captain. It was the same with the Basketball, Baseball, and badminton teams. When we set up here, we'd hoped that you'd be reasonable. I guess it was our own fault for trusting that you wouldn't turn us in for a bit of noise._

_The reason I wrote this letter is not so you'd pity us, but we want you to stay away from us, especially Hana, Aomi, Yamiko and Tsuchi. Rest assured, we'll do our best to keep out your way but we'd appreciate your cooperation. Sakuno, Tomoko and An are another matter. Since they were friends with you before this whole mess started, there is no need for them to break all your ties with them. However, I get the feeling An and Tomoko won't want to talk you._

_I'm truly sorry that this had to happen, but it isn't going to blow over easy, if ever. Maybe it's both parties fault. All I know is that we (Haruko, Yukino, Hana, Tsuchi, Aomi, Yamiko and yours truly) don't ever want to see you again. Please respect our wishes and stay out of our way or you'll regret it._

_Ino._

"Well, that explains things quite clearly, doesn't it?" Oishi murmured, breaking the silence.

"As clear as porridge," Echizen groaned.

"Did you read senpai-tachi's letter?" Sakuno's soft voice interrupted them gently.

"Hai. We will do our best to keep out of their way," Tezuka replied, "You can tell them that."

"Arigato gozaimasu," Sakuno bowed, "The team is in pieces right now so we believe this is the best course of action. I can't really explain to you what they lost, but it's enough to make them hate you for eternity."

"But why those four?" Fuji asked her.

"Hana-senpai, Aomi-senpai, Yamiko-senpai and Tsuchi senpai are probably the most emotionally unstable at the moment. Ino-senpai wrote that for their own protection," Sakuno explained, "There's no telling what they'd do if you tried to mend bridges with them."

"I see… Is Tsuchi-san ok?" Taka couldn't help but ask.

"She's a little unstable at the moment, especially with her duo personality, but she'll be fine," Sakuno reassured them, "By the way, are you still coming to the tournament this weekend?"

"I don't think An-chan or any of the girls would like that," Momoshiro muttered.

"I want you to come," Sakuno insisted, "You don't have to sit any where near the girls. I just want you all there, because, well, you've all been so supportive of me and I want you to see what has happened partly because of your support."

"Well…," Oishi pondered.

"Ah, it's alright if you don't want to go. Ah what am I saying?" Sakuno exclaimed, distressed.

"No, no, it's ok, we'll come Ryuuzaki-chan," Eiji reassured her. The others all shrugged, why not?

"Arigato Gozaimasu!" Sakuno bowed. She left happily, unaware of the mental torture she had inflicted upon the regulars.

"You said you would go, right?" Sumire frowned at them, "Sakuno did value your support so."

"Hai," They sighed. Even Tezuka and Ryoma agreed to go, albeit extremely reluctantly.

**A/N and I'm done this chapter! Oh boy, Tezuka screwed up miserably this time, didn't he? The girl's team has just been completely dissolved and now they hate the guys for life. Oh dear, this won't be very good will it?**

**On the brighter side, Sakuno and An finally play a game! I know, your all thinking, Finally! Even more questions will be answered in the next chapter, including Why exactly does the dissolving of the Volleyball team mean so much? Hang on tight for the next chapter!**

**As a side note, I'm hoping to get more than three reviews this chapter. I've only been getting two or three per chapter so far besides chapter 3. Not to sound greedy, but it's a bit of a downer. I thank all my reviewers who have stuck with me, especially sharingan-x-blossoms and White Alchemist Taya, so far. The story wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you guys!**

**Lub, Nyte**


End file.
